Alucards Child The Same As Him
by Kilyn
Summary: When Integra and Alucard end up with a child they keep it secret from everyone including the girl. Poor little Rachel is mocked and ridculed for her strange appearance inheirted from her father. Till her powers come to her and she is binded as Alucard was
1. Chapter 1

The young girl laughed and ran around the courtyard Alucard watched this girl from the balcony aghast at how much the she had grown. He shook his head she wasn't a little girl anymore she was a young lady now. Almost the same age when he had first met Integra the young fiery young woman full of passion and resolve. There darkest secret was running around playing in the courtyard. The child nothing of this secret at all and Alucard would make sure it would stay that way forever. Neither did Integra's husband and her daughter and son. Integra wished to keep that way as much as Alucard wanted too. As long as the girl was seen as an outsider this life of blood and decay would never be hers. It would forever belong to Alucard and his servant the police girl. They believed the girl to be the niece of Walter. Though he'd never admit it to anyone it hurt him to see her like this. Having her have to endure the watchful scorning eyes of everyone around her mocking her.

"Master if you keep watching her its borderline stalking." A woman's voice filled with laughter stated beside him.

"Seras I swear you keep sneaking up on me and I'm going to have your duties redirected to taking care of the little kids." Alucard sneered glaring at the young woman.

"She's coming of age soon you know that her abilities have already begun to surface." Seras stated looking at the young woman, "I can't believe how fast she grew up. Its surprising and shocking isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about she's just like any of the other kids in this household." Alucard muttered hiding his emotions behind his blank face; "As to her abilities she'll be fine as long as we continue to monitor her is all."

"You act as though she's just an experiment." Seras stated glaring at her, "She's your-"

"She is nothing Police girl!" Alucard snapped angrily walking away from the balcony and the girl overlooking.

For a while Seras stood there watching her Master walk away she shook her head sighing, "She does mean something to you. As much as you hide it she means the world to you, and it hurts you so much to watch her grow up like this alone and desolate. "

* * *

The young girl looked up at the house that she'd been raised in since she was a child smiling she saw Seras a co-worker with her uncle. She could've sworn though that she'd seen Alucard with her though. She was a little scared of him she wasn't lying to anyone. Her uncle told her though that Alucard would never harm her. He'd make sure that if anything that he'd protect her more then anyone else in the building. She never did understand why he'd protect her more then any of the others. She knew little of what they fought but she did know that the enemy was fierce and dangerous.

Sighing she put it away from her thoughts and went into the house. She was tired of running around playing by herself maybe the other kids would let her play with her this time. It was a possibility if nothing. They never really did get along but she was polite and well mannered as she should be. As was expected of her.

Walking into the house she saw Sir Integra's kids playing in the drawing room. She ran up to them and smiling asked, "May I join you?"

The two of them stopped and looked at her with disgust. The boy with disdain in his voice stated, "We don't play with bastard children like you."

Her eyes widened at what he had called her. They had never called her that before it stung and hurt her. Just cause her parents had abandoned her didn't mean she was what they had called her. Casting her head down she felt tears brimming her eyes.

"Have I offended you servant girl?" he snapped grinning at her.

"Besides that aren't you supposed to go and clean the rooms or bathrooms more like it?" The girl snapped at her laughing at her joke.

Peter was the eldest boy though she was older then him he still saw himself as her higher no matter what. He was 13 years this spring in May. He looked exactly like his father brown hair and brown eyes tall and athletic he was the ideal heir to the organization. The youngest girl Sally was much like her mother stern but soft spoken. She only spoke when lesser people would speak to her or when her parents wished to know her opinion, which was often. They were both normal looking children while she the outcast in the household was odd different. She noticed with there normal brown and brown beautifully confident, completely unlike her.

"Of course sorry for the intrusion." She bowed out and walked away till she was out of sight she heard their laughter at her so she ran.

Running and running she ran to the one place in the whole building that made her remotely feel safe. She ran to the lower dungeons that Alucard had showed her when she was younger. She ran into the dungeon room that Alucard and Integra had first met each other. Instantly he said he had respected her. But she never knew that feeling. To be respected was to be wanted and she wasn't wanted at all.

"Why am I so different? Why can't I be like the others?" she whispered to herself crying softly, "I want so much to be normal to be looked at like the others. To be wanted."

She lay down on the cold cement stones. Sighing she fell asleep crying herself to sleep like normally she thought as she drifted of. She dreamt of happier times, a time where she was wanted where she knew her parents where she knew everything. Where nothing was hidden from her or kept secret where everything was just out front in the light shown to her. She knew deep down that she was nothing but a servant's niece and that's how it would stay forever. If she ever did leave here it would be to learn more to serve others. She was stuck as a servant girl forever in her life.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere in the building!" Walter snapped at Seras exasperated with everything.

"Calm down Walter we'll find her its not the first time she's done this before." She stated rolling her eyes, "Last time we found her this time we'll find her. Alucard just as to focus on her energy and we'll find her just like the last time."

Alucard materialized through the wall shaking his head, "I can't find her at all. I can't even sense her aura in the building or anywhere in London."

"What?" Walter shouted, "No that can't be."

"Its cause her powers are coming to the surface she's wanting to hide from everyone so subconsciously she's using her powers to hide." Seras reasoned out, "She doesn't want us to find her. Something happened to make her upset, who was the last to see her?"

"The brats of Integra's." Alucard muttered.

"Be nice Master." Seras stated rolling her eyes, "Alright what did they say to her?"

"The same old that she's nothing but the riff raff of a servant." Alucard stated upset about everything that was happening, "Wait they said something else they called her a bastard child."

"Then there it is they've never called her that before." Seras stated, "She's never known a family before."

"But she has Walter." Alucard stating gesturing to him, "What more is there?"

"A real family Alucard! Not one that we've come up with so that she can feel safe you idiot!" Seras snapped, "Do you know what its like to have no family to be scorned and mocked? No cause you've always been respected no matter what. Not her. No not that young girl."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Alucard muttered backing away from Seras.

"We'll have to do this the old fashion way, we'll have to go and find her," she stated sighing, "Walter you search the upper portions of the building. Alucard will search the grounds and I will search down here."

"But-" both Walter and Alucard started.

"No buts go just go now! We don't have time to do this." Seras snapped shouting at both of them, "Go! Good god men are annoying."

Both of them high tailed it out of there with the fury of a vampire woman yelling at them. It had to be a maternal thing they both thought as they went to searching for her.

* * *

Seras ran up and down opening doors slamming them shut looking everywhere for her she had to find her. No matter what they had to find her. If her powers were leaking into her subconscious then it was only soon that they would come out and bring nothing but trouble for her and anyone else. After watching this little girl grow she wouldn't let anything stop her from growing anymore.

It hit Seras after opening the door to the lower dungeons. She knew exactly where she was and it brought such relief to her. Running she ran to the one place in the whole building that she knew as the one place where the girl felt safe. Opening the door to the lower dungeon where Alucard himself had laid asleep for years and years. She saw a small body curled up where Alucard had been chained to the wall. She sensed her father and had been drawn here she thought tears brimming her eyes.

The figure stirred and looking up she saw Seras silhouette in the doorway the only source of light in the area. She smiled weakly laughing and crying a little, "I'm sorry Seras."

"No don't you be sorry we were all so worried about you especially Alucard!" Sears ran down the stairs grabbing her, "Rachel don't you ever do that again."

"You were able to find me last time quickly why did it take so long this time?" she whispered a little sleepy still.

"Cause Rachel your special and its starting to come out and out more now with you growing up." Seras brushed her long black hair back from her pale face seeing her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears looking at her, "I know what they said to you sweetie but there spoiled brats that don't matter at all so don't take there word. And don't you ever think that we don't want you."

"You always did know what to say to make things better." She whispered softly wiping at her eyes, "I am sorry though I shouldn't have over reacted to their words."

"Rachel its alright don't worry no harm done sweetie." Seras stated hugging the girl close, "As long as you're alright is all that matters."

From above they heard a crash and sounds of fighting. Seras pulled back and running to the door saw ghouls. She didn't know what was going on or how ghouls got into the building at all. Shutting the door she barred it closed. All they had to do was find a way to the others where she could Rachel to a safe area.

"Seras what's going on?" Rachel asked her voice quivering with fear.

"Silent Rachel our enemies our within our walls." Seras whispered softly kneeling beside Rachel.

"_Police girl where are you?_" Alucard's tempered voice snapped inside her head, "_We need you up here fighting not cowering in the dungeons._"

"_I'm here trying to figure out what to do with Rachel Master._" Seras snapped back at him.

"_Rachel? She's down there with you? Is she all right? No harm as come to her has it?_" Alucard frantically asked.

"_She's fine scared but fine._" Seras replied softly hearing his worry in his voice before he could cover it up, "_I don't know what to do with her if I leave her here the ghouls down here will surely find her. If I take her with me then she will surely have no more innocence for sure after she sees what we do._"

"_Seras don't let her see them._" Alucard whispered softly into her mind, "_I couldn't bare it if she lost that innocent gleam in her eyes._"

"_Of course my Master I will do as you say._" Seras answered back with.

Turning to look for Rachel she couldn't find the girl. It made no sense where was she. Looking up at the door she saw it wide-open light filtering in with ferocity. Rachel went outside of the room without her.

"_Alucard she's gone she is still using her powers subconsciously again._" Seras stated running down the hall looking for Rachel frantically killing any ghoul that came near her, "_She's gone I can't find her!_"

"_I don't understand why she would do this._" Alucard stated killing abstractedly, "_She's never been much of one to stand up for herself or be heroic. Why now is she all of sudden wanting to be smack right in the middle of the fight._"

"_I don't know Master but if something happens to her I won't ever forgive those brats._" Seras snapped her bloodlust her anger seething towards her vampire side of her.

* * *

Alucard went about searching for the freaks but searching as well for Rachel. He didn't want her to see any of this no matter what. He had to find her, but what if he didn't find her before one of the freaks got her? What if he was too late? What if by not telling her the truth he had in fact killed her?

That's when he saw it. Looking over the balcony he saw Rachel standing in the middle before the great doors of the house coated in blood. Instantly he ran to help her to get her away from the blood and the fighting. But as he was at the foot of the stairs she turned to look at him. Her eyes a flare with a hunger stronger then anything, what scared him the most was that her once beautifully blue clear eyes were no more. They were blood red as red as his.

"Rachel?" he whispered softly delicately.

She didn't reply to him she just grinned as a freak came up from the lower living areas running from Seras close behind him. She stopped when she saw Rachel standing there. Shaking her head she tried her hardest not to believe it. Her hands were so coated with blood that it was dripping of her fingers. Her eyes a flare with bloodlust the girl ran to encounter the freak. With stunning speed and accuracy she ripped his heart from his chest the blood coming from the superior vena cava pumping for life. The monster dropped to the floor.

"Rachel!" Seras screamed falling to her knees, "No Rachel."

Rachel's eyes fell onto Seras walking ever slowly towards her with the full intent of killing her. Alucard had seen this only once and that was cause it had been him. The day they had placed him under this never ending curse of servitude.

Alucard grabbed her bringing her back away from Seras. Rachel fought him and fought hard to get free, just as he had. It killed his heart to see her like this. He pinned her to the wall forcing her to lock eyes with him.

"Stop this Rachel let go of the blood lust now!" Alucard shouted at her, "You are the Master of the blood lust not the other way around! Control yourself!"

Rachel could hear Alucard's words she could hear Seras crying and hear in the next room the dripping of blood from a body. She couldn't stop this hearing. She wanted it to end but it wouldn't less she controlled it. But she didn't know how. She howled in agony her soul crying out to her to stop but her heart telling her to kill to destroy.

"Please Rachel." Walters voice came from the railing.

She heard them all whispering to her to control herself but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. She wanted to rip and kill have there blood drip from her hands as she watched the last specks of their lives fade away with them. But this wasn't her. She didn't want this. It was the other side of her. The side that wanted to be normal called to her screamed to her to stop this madness. Just as she was coming back to herself in a flash of black straps and strange circles that she didn't understand came about all over her. She stopped fighting Alucard and locked eyes with pleading him to help her out of this.

Her eyes switched from blood red to their normal blue. He saw the switch she had gotten control of her blood lust, "No Integra stop!" he screamed at her but he knew it was useless.

She had started the binding process that would keep Rachel here forever no matter what; she would never see the rest of the world now. He tried to stay connected to her to hold onto her. But the spell didn't allow that it threw him back. Sliding across the floor he skidded to a halt moments before hitting the stairs Seras running to help Rachel.

"No Seras!" Alucard screamed.

It was too late Seras had tried to grab Rachel from the black and white straps of binding it burned her hand turning it to a disgusting black. The smell of burned flesh and the screams of her pain sounded through the room. Seras would live through the pain to fight another day but he wondered would Rachel be able to serve her new Master now? In a far different way then any of them had ever thought. Instead of her bringing tea she's be bringing back a head for her Master.

"Damn it!" Alucard screamed beating his fist against the floor.

He could do nothing but watch as the spell worked its way around her soul sealing her forever in this pain. This betrayal almost he thought. None of them had ever told her the truth now the first thing she'll hear after she awakes will be her true story.

In Rachel's mind she was scared and terrified to death of what was happening. She screamed over and over her pain unyielding. She didn't understand what was going on. It felt as though every bit of her body was being branded. Her insides felt on fire as though there were a flame set inside that kept inside only cause her body wasn't opened. Finally in a searing white light she felt herself falling asleep. Her body fell to the ground tied in white and black almost belt looking things all over her body like a straightjacket.

Alucard walked tentatively up to her body kneeling down beside her. He brushed her long black hair from her face cupping her cheek in his hand he shut his eyes tightly. He picked her up gently turning around he looked up at Integra standing at the top of the stairs. Hiding behind his glasses he walked down to the lower living areas. Standing in the doorway he turned his head slightly to Integra.

"When she awakes she'll be fierce Integra strong enough to carve through here like water can through stone." Alucard stated his voice blank and neutral, "Then when she finds out that she is trapped she will make a new path Sir Integra."

"We'll see Alucard she is just another vampire servant." Her husband snapped standing beside his graceful wife.

"Jake I need not remind you who you are speaking too." Alucard snapped letting his glasses slip a little so he could see his blood red eye.

"Alucard!" Integra shouted, "That will be enough of your threats!"

"There'll never be finished Integra as long as you are alive this girl is alive and I am alive!" He shouted back with more ferocity then he had intended.

"Alucard you will take her to the lower dungeons, yes where you were kept she will sleep there and learn through her subconscious link to you." Integra stated a single tear falling from her crystal blue eye.

She was sorry for what she had done he knew that but he still couldn't forgive her and he wouldn't. As he brought Rachel's body down to the dungeons placing her down exactly where she'd been lying when Seras has found her. As he stood in the doorway he took one last look at her and letting one single blood red tear from his eyes was sorry that this had happened. Happened to his daughter, his and Integra's daughter.

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Hello there seems I've been writing more and more lately isn't that fun? Ideas keep coming and coming to my head I guess.

Well this is just a taste I'm not sure if I'll continue it but so far I don't mind it all that much. I'd really like to hear what anyone has to say about this story through reviews anytime! Please and Thank You.

So I do not own anything from the creators of Hellsing and this is all but a fan fictional work nothing more nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

Life continued on after that fateful night. It shouldn't have though; to one man the world seemed to freeze in place. This life as they called it seemed to eat at what was left of Alucard's heart. Making him more of a cold-hearted killer then ever before. He tried time and time again to go down to the dungeons to see Rachel. Although he didn't want to see her lying they're seeing a younger version of him. But every time the guards standing over her area always turned him away. He wasn't about to kill innocent men to get past Integra's orders. Every day seemed to be so much longer then before. He couldn't bring himself to even enjoy the kills after time began to grow from months to years anymore. To him the fun was no longer there he couldn't distract his mind any longer with the blood and thrill. He needed her to walk and talk again.

On one precarious night up top the mansion on the roof Alucard sat gazing up at the moon. He had often been found doing this after a while. Feeling the seclusion comforting and calming. After all these years he had finally found a place that calmed him down. Well miracles weren't new to the world he though sarcastically. He spent most of his time gazing up at the sky or at the bustling streets of London. He didn't have anything better to do then stare away his life he reflected cynically. Whatever life he had that was. It'd been four years so far since he had brought Rachel's body down to the dungeons. He wanted to see her badly see her smile and laugh like before. Shaking his head he sighed thinking to himself I've gotten soft in my old age.

"Course you have Alucard who wouldn't in your position?" Seras stated laughing at him as she came up on the rooftop, "Were all glad for it though."

"Your glad that Rachel was sent to a sleep state?" Alucard muttered, "Tell me Seras wasn't it you who wouldn't come out of her room for what seemed like an eternity?"

"Well it was hard on all of us Alucard." Seras stated kicking him in the shins, "So shut up!"

Laughing Alucard looked over at Seras seeing her dressed head to toe in black. She'd changed from when he had first met her. She wasn't a servant to him anymore she was her own master. No longer the little police girl who had first come to this mansion, she was now Seras Victoria. What would she do when Rachel did wake? It would be strange for Rachel to see Seras like this. He knew she wouldn't revert back to the way she was she was happy with her strong self now. No doubting no fears at all. Confident and tough now she couldn't change back to the way before.

"But it was good Alucard." Seras whispered softly, "Even though we miss her so much its good now. When she awakes she'll learn everything and be a whole person with a family. I swear when she does awake Alucard I'll protect her with my life."

"I know you will Seras." Alucard stated sighing, "Your more her older sister then anything."

"But I couldn't protect her that night though Alucard." Seras stated shaking her head tears welling in her eyes, "If only I hadn't let her out of my sight I would've been able to keep her the innocent Rachel we all know."

"Its not your fault its not anyone's fault." Alucard stated, "Stop replaying the scenario in your head and concentrate on what we'll have to tell her when we see her awake and moving again."

"That's what haunts you isn't it?" Seras asked softly.

"Every damn day Seras. I miss her I won't lie to you about it." Alucard whispered softly, "But with every fibre of my being I want to tell her everything Seras."

Seras smiled and nodded her head turned to leave looking over her shoulder she stated, "She'll come back and she'll forgive us I know it. We miss her Alucard, she brought life to us dead ones."

With that Seras left her old Master alone, left once again with his thoughts. He couldn't help but look over at the grounds smiling he remembered all the times that Seras and Rachel had played hide and seek. Of course Rachel couldn't hide for very long she never could keep still to safe her life. It was strange that he felt such a connection to her, daughter or not. It made no sense to him to feel so parental to her. He had spent more then half her life pretending to be nothing to her and now he wanted nothing more then to go back and change that. No matter how old he was he still made the same mistakes that all parents did.

When she awoke she wouldn't be happy at all she'd want her revenge on those who had imprisoned her to this household forever. But Rachel was a quiet girl naturally she wasn't strong to stand up for herself. How would she react to all of this? After awhile she would try and fight and escape to only learn the hurt and pain that causes. She wouldn't be a normal vampire. Her mother being human and him being a vampire she'd be in the middle. She wouldn't be accepted by vampires and she's be scorned by humans. Forever an outsider he thought sullenly.

She would be able to go out in the daylight theoretically that is anyways. Every time to his knowledge that a vampire had a child with a human it had always ended horribly wrong. He didn't want that to happen to Rachel. They always turned out normal enough children. Nothing out of the unusual except the blood lust he thought. Rachel would fight that he'd have to wait for her to be so weak before she would actually drink blood. As stubborn as Seras at first he thought. She'd have the strengths of a vampire and none of their weakness all but silver. She would still hurt herself if she came into direct contact with silver. She'd still have the human emotions to make the process harder all the more unable to desert her humanity.

"Maybe she'll be different." Alucard muttered to out loud, "Maybe just maybe she won't lose her mind."

* * *

Down in the dungeons far from Alucard and anything remotely living. Lying perfectly still fast asleep lay Rachel. Though asleep she still could think. All that came to her mind as she lay there was what was happening to her? She sometimes saw vivid images of killing and people that she didn't know blood everywhere. She saw so much blood and all she wanted was blood. She couldn't get the images to stop. All she knew was that she wanted to wake up. She wanted to run around and walk around again. Feel the sunlight on her skin see the clear blue sky above her.

She sensed people outside the small dungeon she could sense there pulse. Their breathing she could hear their conversations. Everything didn't make any sense to her now. How did she all of a sudden have such good hearing for one?

Finally in the eternity that she'd been down here the door opened. She could feel the artificial light fall on her. As fake as it was for some reason it felt comforting to have something touch her skin at all. She couldn't see who it was couldn't move couldn't do anything. All she could do was sit there the chains hanging uselessly from the wall beside her.

"I know you can hear me." The person stated the voice female, "I'm going to wake you finally. You've been asleep for too long its time to see what shall happen to him."

Though Rachel couldn't see it she knew that the woman cut her hand and splashed on Rachel's face. It was involuntary she just started to lick at the blood bringing her limbs strength. The couple of drops of blood that she licked up coursed through her blood stream. Her eyes snapped open her crystal blue eyes a flare with injustice. She felt an intense anger to whoever awoke her. She wanted to be alive and awake and yet she didn't. How that made any sense she didn't know. She just knew what she felt which was her anger her sorrow her feelings overwhelming her all at once. She sprung to her feet her arms and legs working she pinned whoever the woman was to the wall. She could smell her fear her blood her anxiety.

As quickly as she had pinned her she ran. She ran up the steps away from the dungeon that at one point at brought her such calm and security now seemed so desolate and forbidding. She ran past places that at one point had seemed familiar now seemed foreign and strange what had happened to this mansion? She stood in the hallway the staircase that she had helped her uncle polish so many times. Her breathing was becoming irregular she felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Rachel!" a familiar woman's voice shouted from the railing at the top floor.

Rachel turned around and saw what she thought was Seras and couldn't believe it to be the same woman. Dressed from head to toe in black. She looked like a dominatrix woman in total control of every aspect of her life. It scared Rachel greatly. She knew it was Seras cause of her bright red orange looking hair. She wore a black tank shirt with a black jacket with red flashing from inside it. With a black skirt that came to just above her knees that swayed as she ran down the stairs. She wore knee high boots that almost looked like heels dangerous enough to pierce a man's heart to kill. This wasn't the Seras that Rachel knew anymore. This was someone entirely different.

"Oh my goodness it is you Rachel!" Seras ran down the stairs, "Rachel we've missed you so much since you went to sleep."

Rachel watched the strange woman run towards her. She backed away from her scared and unsure of her, "Seras?" Rachel questioned backing away still from her.

"Yes its me Rachel its Seras." Seras pleaded with her, "I won't harm you I swear I won't."

"Your so different I don't even know who you are anymore." Rachel stated confused and lost she continued backing away till she hit someone.

Rounding she saw a much older Walter then before. He smiled softly at her going to embrace her she ran from him. She ran from both of them. She ran out of the mansion. Racing towards the gate she ran down the streets of London. These streets that at one point she'd known like the back of her hand were so unfamiliar now and foreign. She couldn't find herself anywhere familiar everything was different. She found a park where she finally collapsed too exhausted from awaking, from everything that happened to her. This strange world that scared her she thought as her eyes closed and she drifted off.

* * *

A figure dressed in his blood red from head to toe came across her laying on the ground her pale complexion vivid against the green gross. Dressed in what he had been dressed in so long ago made her black hair blend with her attire as well as bring her pale skin out. Her eyes fluttered open crystal blue, as they were when she had been put to sleep.

"Alucard." She whispered softly her voice strained and weak.

"You shouldn't have been woken up Rachel." Alucard stated shaking his head, "This isn't right. Who woke you?"

"I don't know." She spoke softly her head rolling to the side as she fell asleep to weak and frail to even continue their conversation.

"Damn it!" Alucard shouted picking her up he brought her back to the mansion.

He carried her home what home she had left. Or more like it the permanent home that would keep her there forever. Seras was wrong Rachel wouldn't be able to ever forgive any of them. As he walked he involuntarily held on tighter to Rachel then he intended. Why was this happening? Rachel shouldn't have awoken for another couple of years at least. This wasn't possible she should still be asleep. He had always dreamed of the day that she would awake and he could tell her everything. Yet now he could barely stand the fact that he would have to now. He didn't think it would be this hard to have to raise a daughter. If Integra was here and not in Rome he thought bitterly to help him then everything would be fine but no she had to go to bring a peace between the Vatican and Hellsing. Tell her that everything that she had believed in was a lie that they had all made her believe in order to keep her from this way of life.

"Yeah like it helped any." He whispered as he shook his head, "All the pain we put you through and yet still you ended up just like one of us."

Entering the house he brought Rachel's sleeping body down to the living quarters in the basement. Seeing Seras standing outside his room her head downcast it almost looked as though she was glaring at her feet. She was still holding herself responsible. She wouldn't stop sulking after this.

"Seras what are you doing?" Alucard stated groaning as he rolled his eyes.

"Is she alright?" Seras stated racing forward at the sight of Rachel, "I didn't mean to scare her Alucard I'm serious."

"Seras I know that." Alucard snapped as he opened the door, "We'll talk about this later I have more pressing matters as you can see."

"Right of course call for me when she's awake and ready to see people." Seras stated fading into the wall.

As mature and grown up as Seras was she was still much a young vampire still. Looking down at the girl in his arms he thought of how young she still was. He couldn't believe it after everything he had done to get rid of one child vampire he was once again with another. Would the teaching never end?

Lying down in his coffin he sighed, "God this is going to be harder then before."

* * *

Rachel dreamt of the times she had spent with her uncle Walter and Seras playing cards, well learning to play poker mainly. She had been horrible at it. Always smiling so much when she had a good hand. Everyone always had said that it was cause she had such a pure heart she couldn't lie to anyone. Even though she had hated the game she always had so much fun laughing and joking with them.

Turning over her head hit the wood of the coffin that Alucard had placed her, "Ouch!"

Rubbing her forehead she opened her eyes. Seeing a dark wood she jumped back only to hit her head again. Jumping up she was startled beyond anything she jumped out of the coffin.

"What's going on?" Rachel stated standing she fell to her knees her strength not completely back yet, "My head hurts so much what is going on? Why am I so weak?"

"Cause you haven't fed on anything for the past four years Rachel." Alucard stated from the corner of the room, "Hi there stranger remember me?"

"Alucard of course I remember you." Rachel stated confused by his speech, "What are you talking about four years? What's going on? I don't understand any of this at all."

"Rachel you've been asleep for four years in the dungeon." Alucard stated bringing a chair over for her to sit down in, "It's a long story and before any of that I think we should let you regain some of your strength before anything."

"Alucard what's wrong with me?" Rachel whispered softly tears welling up in her eyes.

Locking eyes with her Alucard handed her some food real human food. He couldn't bring himself to tell her anymore so he left her sitting in the chair. Walking down the hallway he stopped a couple doors away from the room. He turned to the wall punching it he cursed as he walked on. There was really no point in punching the wall but he had to relieve some of his anger. He walked up stairs where he met up with Seras and Walter in the study to discuss there newly appointed young vampire to there world. This was far different then having Seras. For one Seras was a grown woman Rachel was still much a child. Well not a child more of a teenager he thought. That wasn't any better he thought in despair.

"How is she?" Seras asked eagerly.

"She's fine for the time being Seras or about as much as she ever is." Alucard muttered sitting down in the chair next to her, "The next step is what and how to tell her."

"We have to tread slowly with her. I think the first step it to tell her that she's something different from vampires." Walter began as he poured tea for himself, "She's not a vampire that's to be emphasised with great care."

"We all know that Walter." Seras stated rolling her eyes, "We all agreed not to tell her the whole truth till we know her mental state is. After all were all hoping that she'd be different from the others."

"What do you think Alucard so far?" Walter asked taking a seat with the others, "After all your about the only person in this room who's spent more time with her then anything."

"I want to believe that she'll be different but a part of me has a sinking feeling that it won't." Alucard stated looking out the window.

"She won't be!" Seras shouted jumping to her feet, "I know it! Rachel is different from all the others that we've ever encountered."

"We'll see Seras." Alucard muttered.

"He's right Seras there's no way for us to tell whether she'll be like the others before her or not." Walter stated sighing, "I don't want to admit that I'll be able to stomach the thought of us having to kill little Rachel. She's grown on all of us even the men before she fell asleep they all loved her. Innocence and her playful youth."

"Now what will everyone think with her being different now?" Seras stated standing by the door her hand on the doorknob, "How will they react?"

"There's no difference in her personality just her attributes." Alucard stated looking over his shoulder at Seras, "Go to her but tread carefully around her Seras she's not the same and neither are you."

Seras nodded her head and left the room in a hurry. She couldn't stand the conversation anymore and Alucard could sense it. She might be rid of him being her Master but in some ways he was still a mentor to her still. No matter what though she knew he was right about everything he said. There was no way for them to tell if Rachel was different from all the others. Since Rachel had been set down in the dungeons four years ago Seras had learned of different types of vampires and different kinds of monsters that stalked the night. She'd fought everything and anything in the past four years. The activity of every monster known to her and Alucard had increased since Rachel's sleep had begun. 

Seras walked down towards Alucard's room. She'd been there many times before on countless training sessions so she paid no attention to any thing around her as she entered the door. Prepared for anything she wasn't prepared to see Rachel laying in the coffin her eyes closed with a single clear tear falling from her closed eyes. She felt her heart wrench as she tried to come with terms with this crying little girl. She'd seen many people cry but no one as innocent as this child before her.

"Rachel wake up." Seras whispered her voice uneven she was afraid it might break.

Rachel turned over she opened her eyes those crystal blue eyes as clear as when Seras had held her as a baby. It took a moment for Rachel to recognize who it was and her face immediately broke out in a grin. She jumped out of the coffin to hug Seras. She softly cried into Seras shoulder holding onto the grown vampire like a drowning woman holds onto a flotation device. She was scared and so young Seras thought as she held onto her.

Pulling back Rachel gave a weak smile wiping at her eyes stated, "I'm sorry I just I've missed you. I dreamt about you while I was down there."

"You dreamt?" Seras asked softly.

"I dreamt of everyone and everything." Rachel said smiling, "I thought about everything and wondered what was going on but I trust that you'll all explain it to me right?"

"Yes in due time." Seras said avoiding those innocent eyes, "Rachel how much do you remember about that day when the ghouls attacked and you ran off away from me?"

"I ran away from you!" Rachel exclaimed, "I don't remember any of that. I remember Lord Integra's children making fun of me that day. Otherwise I really don't remember a thing Seras."

"Lets go for a walk you've been asleep for so long you won't remember everything about this place now." Seras stated going towards the door, "It'll give you a chance to exercise your strength as well."

"What if I collapse again like when I first came out of the coffin?" Rachel stated embarrassed and nervous.

"Then I will help you as I always will." Seras whispered softly smiling.

Rachel followed Seras around the building somewhat listening to Seras tell her where this and that was. She didn't really care at the moment she just wanted to find out what was going on. But she knew these people around her more then anything. They were here family and she knew the only reason they weren't telling her anything was for her own safety. She'd be patient and wait for them to tell her. She knew they would just not today or maybe the next just not till she was stronger she thought. Would she ever be strong enough though? She knew she was a weak little girl she had no backbone and no real will to stand up for anything even her own pride. But she felt something in her telling her that strongly that the little girl from before was gone.

When the two were outside resting on a bench Rachel turned and asking Seras, "Why did you change so much while I was asleep?"

"I had to Rachel." Seras murmured hanging her head down as though in shame.

"But why? It just doesn't make sense why you would change this much to me." Rachel stated appalled by the prospect that Seras was no longer the same, "You just seem like someone entirely different to me. As though the Seras I knew a long time ago is gone."

"She's still there Rachel just covered up to protect herself." An old males voice stated from behind them.

Rachel snapped to turn around and saw Walter standing there. A little older and grayer then she remembered her. But that smile that she had come to adore was still there alive and well. She noticed that he still wore the same old butlers suit that she swore he had at least a dozen of them in a closet somewhere. She ran laughing to hug him.

"Oh Rachel I've missed you to." Walter stated soothingly as he stroked her hair to calm her, "Look at you I must say you've grown lots since I last saw you. Now I'll really have to fend off all those boys who'll be lining up around the corner to get to you."

"Uncle you said you were only joking about that you wouldn't really hurt anyone your too gentle." Rachel stated wiping at her eyes again for what seemed for the hundredth time today, "I know you wouldn't."

"Well let's get you inside and have some tea and possibly a little cake." Walter stated laughing at her.

"But I want to see the guys. Where are they?" Rachel said smiling, "They'll be surprised to see me."

"There will be time after you've regained some more of your strength." Seras whispered gently smiling.

"Alright then tea it is." Rachel stated laughing as she followed Walter into the mansion leaving Seras on the bench to think.

Seras turned back to the grounds her eyes looking off far away to see the hurt that Rachel would be after she learned that most of the guys she knew were dead. Not only had those ghouls that had invaded the mansion that day killed them, plus she had killed some of them in her blood lust.

"_She'll be fine Seras_." Alucard whispered into her mind.

"Somehow I'm not believing that all so much." Seras muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:**

Hello everyone thanks to those who left me reviews! I hadn't expected that many people would like this story so for you guys I posted another chapter. But I'm not so sure I think I made this chapter jump too much around. I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting across from her uncle she drank her tea with a little milk refuelling with liquids. She hadn't had tea for so long for some strange reason though the tea tasted oddly different, something that she couldn't place. Setting her teacup down she looked up at her uncle judging how much she'd been asleep. He was much older then anything ever been. She still didn't understand why she put to sleep or how humanly possible that was. She thought about the way she put it how everyone else put it. "Put to sleep" sounded like putting a dog down to die. Was she an animal now? Or was she something different.

"I know your wondering how this all is possible." Walter stated placing his cup down giving a small smile to her, "How a young lady as yourself was asleep for four years while the rest of us were moving and living as always.'

"Yeah well you can't really blame me now can you?" Rachel said laughing a little.

"I would call you crazy if you didn't begin to wonder." Walter said his eyes locking with hers tears brimming them already, "But your not crazy my dear your innocent and still so very young for this live style. If anything I wish this wouldn't happen at all."

She wasn't sure what he meant by anything he was saying. Before she could even reply to him he began to clean up the tea and leave the room. She watched him leave confused and worried. She was wondering what was going on but yet still she didn't press anyone for answers. She waited patiently for them to explain everything to her. Somehow a part of her didn't really want to know at all though. She was scared she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Rachel heard the door open with a thud. She looked and saw that it was Alucard standing there with his regular blood red ensemble his hat covering his face. She smiled softly at him laughing a little. She remembered when he would watch Seras read her stories as a young child. He always seemed so cold and reserved except when Seras had read her Beauty and Beast. She was sure that she had seen a tear fall from those cold red eyes. Rachel had told Seras but she didn't believe her. She had said that Alucard was too protected a wall around his heart to save from harm from those harmful years of life.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" Alucard asked coming to sit down across from her, "I thought Walter was with you."

"Oh I think he had to go and clean up the tea." Rachel stated nervously smiling at him.

"There is no need to be scared of me Rachel." Alucard whispered, "I won't harm you."

"Why is that?" Rachel enquired, "I never did understand why you wouldn't harm me why of all the people in this building you would protect me. Walter told me and so did Seras that you would risk your life over and over to save me to make sure that I'd be safe."

"I didn't keep you safe that night four years ago." Alucard stated with bitterness.

"No I guess you didn't. I don't really remember much of that night Alucard." Rachel muttered shaking her head with confusion, "Please tell me what I did. Why I ran from Seras? Why I have scars that I don't remember? Why I have mental pictures flash back to me every now and then?"

"Rachel it's still too early." Alucard stated standing up he stood over by the window looking of and trying hard to forget his own images of that night.

"No it's not too early." Rachel said heatedly standing to her feet she came and stood by him, "I need to know what at least happened that night. I've been patient and I can remain patient till you're all comfortable with it. But please I need at least need to know about that night. Please Alucard I've never begged nor asked anything from you."

Alucard looked at her surprised by her manner. She was right she had never asked him anything in her entire lifetime the two knew each other. He was surprised and shocked but remained the same cold and calculated face. She had changed so very much. He knew then and there that she would never be the same Rachel four years ago.

"Rachel that was an extremely long night for everyone." Alucard replied removing his sunglasses he locked eyes with her.

"Alucard please." Rachel whispered softly those crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

"The ghouls killed so many of our men Rachel. Most of the men that you remember are dead. There were at least 30 of our men that survived." Alucard whispered sympathetically, "The ghouls that attacked at the maids and butlers they were saved by a young lady that none of us ever thought would be able to do that."

"Seras right?" Rachel asked smiling a little her tears falling with care, "I always knew she would be a perfect protector."

Alucard couldn't bring himself to say anything except nod with her. Rachel smiled and laughed wiping away the tears that had fallen. Rachel ran out of the room probably to congratulate Seras on her job well done. Alucard looked out the window thinking that he should've told her that it wasn't Seras who'd saved those humans. It had been her. His strong young innocent daughter he thought wretchedly.

* * *

While in London everyone was happy but yet still forlornly depressed about having to tell Rachel the truth they all stalled. They waited more like it for a lady who was much in charge of every aspect of her life. They waited for Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Not so much out of respect but the fact that half of them didn't know how to start the whole story of Integra and Alucard.

Integra was in Rome in a finely furnished room with her husband and two children. She was still much wary of everyone here but she knew there was no reason to hold it against everything that the Vatican and Hellsing had been through. All the fighting and devastation of the ages between Christianity and Protestant, but there would always be fighting she thought bitterly. No matter what she did here, the peace and everything she knew that some of the Vatican's people like Anderson would always despise them.

"Integra darling its time for us to go and meet with the cardinal representative of the Pope." Jake whispered standing at the door their two children right beside them, "Come on dear if we don't go we'll be late and that won't be a good start to our unification."

"Yes of course let's go." Integra stated she walked on past her husband and children.

Though a mother and a wife she still was a commander and had to be in control at all times. There was no time to show weakness she thought. As long as this last part went on through with no problems they could all finally leave this place and go home she thought. That's all she wanted right now was to go home. To hear Seras and Alucard fighting over who got what mission and Walter dear sweet old Walter, he always did end up deciding who went and who stayed. Her most trusted friend she thought. He was getting older now; she was going to have to think of whom to replace him when he was retired finally.

They arrived at the Vatican the old fat balding cardinal was standing outside ready to greet them. Integra rolled her eyes how a fat pompous man had become such a holy man was beyond her knowledge?

"Just remember Integra keep that lovely inner voice of yours inside." Jake muttered through clenched teeth smiling at the cardinal as he helped Integra out.

"Sir Hellsing!" the cardinal stated with a boisterous voice, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Sir Hellsing."

"Yes cardinal Henry." Integra stated clenching her fists behind her back.

Stepping on through she kept her mouth shut for once she bitterly thought. Sighing she listened absentmindedly to all the cardinal stated with his big mouth. They discussed all the details that would be included with their newly founded treaty.

Just as they were going through the finer points of the treaty Integra's cell phone went off making her jump. Pulling the damn thing out she saw that it was Walter calling her. What on earth was he calling her for? Even though she was in the middle of a meeting. He knew she was in a meeting.

"Excuse me for a moment." Integra muttered, "I have to take this call."

"Oh yes of course go ahead." Cardinal Henry said smiling, "Trouble must be a brewing in London."

"Thank you." Integra muttered flipping the cell open, "Walter I'm in a meeting with the Cardinal. Are you completely out of your mind calling me in the middle? You knew that I was in the middle of this!"

"Its not Walter Integra." Alucard's familiar cold voice snapped.

"Alucard!" Integra hissed enraged with him, "Do you realize that I've been trying to get this treaty in place so that you and Anderson can quit attempting to kill each other every time you set eyes on each other! God Alucard you are completely-"

"Rachel's awake." Alucard interrupted whispering softly.

"What?" Integra whispered worry lining her voice.

"She's awake Integra you have to quit what your doing and get here now. None of us know what to do about her." Alucard stated his voice sounding tired and frustrated, "None of us know what or even how we should tell her anything. Its hard to even lock eyes with those crystal blues of hers, she doesn't remember anything from that night."

"How is that possible?" Integra assured rolling her eyes, "Her memory couldn't have started to fade she was only asleep for four years."

"Believe me Integra I thought the same way but she honestly doesn't remember." He replied his voice strangely soft and sincere.

"Are you sure Alucard?" Integra asked beginning to become suspicious, "Is this some sort of ploy to get me home now so that this can fall through and all our hard work will go down the drain."

"I swear Integra it isn't." Alucard replied sighing heavily.

He was tired extremely tired. Integra had only heard him sigh like that once before and that was when they had all come up with this story to keep Rachel safe. But it hadn't work Integra thought as everyone who knew her true story thought bitterly. She still ended up a monster. It seemed her blood haunted her.

"Integra I wouldn't lie about this sort of thing." Alucard stated, "Not about Rachel and you know that."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Alucard." Integra stated her voice full of sincerity she believe him fully. She should've known that he wouldn't lie about something like this. Never in this lifetime or any other she thought a smile breaking on her face.

"Good Integra causes were at our wits end." Alucard stated attempting at a joke.

"The great vampire king is at his wits end. Can that even happen?" Integra scoffed.

"Shut up." Alucard snapped.

Integra laughed turning the cell phone. She went back to the meeting looking at her husband Jake and her two children. They still had no idea what was going on with Rachel. That she wasn't just any vampire in there service in the Hellsing organization. She was Integra's eldest child so she was the heir to the organization. Not Peter it was Rachel. The most innocent child she ever knew was supposed to be the leader of a brutal unsympathetic organization. Dear god she thought the girl could hardly let her pet cat be put to sleep without crying out when she saw that needle inject its deadly fluids into the animal.

"I have to go back to London now there's a situation that they can't handle without me." Integra began picking her jacket up she threw around her shoulders.

"Integra you can't leave in the middle of this!" Jake stated his voice harsh and angry.

"Jake you don't understand I have to go." Integra snapped glaring at her husband.

"Mother this is important the cardinal here has almost finished everything." Peter stated standing up his sister beside him to support his words.

"I will discuss this at a later time." Integra shouted at them grabbing her bag she left the room and the Vatican.

Jake grabbed her arm just at the door glaring at her, "Are you insane?"

"No I'm perfectly sane husband dear." She mocked grabbing his hand she twisted it in an odd position making him let go, "If you must know Rachel's awake."

"You're leaving for that whelp of a vampire!" Jake hissed through clenched teeth his wife still holding his hand.

"She's not a whelp Jake she is my daughter!" Integra snapped slapping him across the face.

Racing down the halls she hurried on down the steps her mind reeling with the fact that Rachel was asleep. She was living and moving again. The little girl that had killed over twenty ghouls in far more time then she'd ever seen Alucard kill, even when Alucard searched and destroyed. Rachel was born for this lifestyle. No matter what Rachel was meant for everything that happened with this place. It broke her heart a little to think that she would be seeing Rachel her own daughter.

As she sat down on the private plane the pain surprised her in her heart as she thought about telling Rachel everything. What was with this? She'd never cared before, was this what Alucard meant by at his own wits ends? She couldn't believe that this happening. They were beginning to care about something other then killing.

* * *

Rachel slept down below in her old room her bed the same as she remembered it her room actually the same. It was kind of creepy her uncle had kept up good keep for her while she'd been in the dungeon. While she slept though she had terrifying images of a figure fighting everything and anything around them. It scared her to the point where she called out in her sleep for help. She felt like this person was close to her ready to rip her own heart out. She began to scream as the figure started to walk towards her in her dream. She could see every aspect of the person except their face. It was blacked out but there was blood dripping from their fingertips as they walked closer to her.

She screamed over and over for help truly terrified. She knew it was a dream but somehow she could shake the feeling that this person was closer to her. Backing away trying to run she tripped over the dead bodies of people falling backwards. The figure knelt down and Rachel was able to finally gaze at the person's face. Shocked and terrified she saw that it was she! It was her face that she gazed at except blood covered and instead of her bright blue eyes blood red ones gazed at her. She knew that look she'd seen Alucard give it to Seras once. Walter had called it bloodlust.

"Rachel!" a voice screamed at her shaking her.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she jumped as she saw everyone in her room. Walter, Alucard, and Seras. Seras had been the one who was shaking her awake. Tears welling up in her eyes she cried out jumping into Seras's arms she cried into her shoulder.

"It was me! It was me!" Rachel screamed her tears overwhelming.

"What was you?" Seras asked softly petting her hair in a comforting fashion, "Rachel calm down and tell us what is wrong."

Rachel pushed away from Seras. In nothing but shorts and a tank she ran as quickly as she could past all three of them. She ran up stairs the others close behind her. She ran to the hallway where it had happened. Where all of it had happened, all the blood and murder that she had committed. Standing in the middle of the hallway she turned the others her tears still coming from her eyes. They all gasped gazing into her eyes they saw not her regular blue ones but her red ones.

Rachel looked over at the mirror and screamed ran to it breaking it with her fists. She picked the mirror up and threw it on the ground. Now in shattered pieces she saw her red eyes everywhere. Falling to the ground she continued to smash at the shattered pieces. She heard Seras crying and gasping. Walter held onto her as Alucard went and stopped Rachel's furious temper at herself.

"Rachel stop it let go of the glass." Alucard stated helping her to her feet he removed the pieces of glass still clenched in her fists, "Now explain what is wrong."

"It was me! I killed those men that night Alucard!" Rachel snapped fighting for him to let her go, "I was the monster that destroyed them. That liked the feel of there blood coated on my hands!"

"No that was not you Rachel.' Alucard stated simply, "It wasn't, you didn't kill those men you killed ghouls."

"Is that any better?" Rachel yelled still fighting to get away.

"Rachel you're not going anywhere you're staying here." Alucard said softly holding fast to her he forced her to lock eyes with him, "Tell me what do you see in my eyes?"

"The same blood red that haunts me." Rachel whispered softly her voice breaking as she slumped into his arms, "I'm a monster."

"No you're not a monster and if you were then you'd be one with a soul." Alucard stated picking her up in his arms, "Rachel there is so much that you don't know. But it just doesn't seem right to tell you any of it till your mother is here."

"My mother?" Rachel stated confused by him, "My mom is dead Alucard we all know that. That's why I'm here with my uncle."

"He's not your uncle." Alucard stated carrying her back downstairs he glanced at Seras and Walter, "I'm sure that you will see to the mess Walter Seras."

"Of course Master Alucard." Walter stated bowing to him, "Just take care of Miss Rachel."

"What?" Rachel said she tried to get away, "No I have to clean it up its my mess I'll clean it up! Please let me clean it up!"

"Afraid not cutie." Seras stated giving her a small smile, "You have to go and rest and get those hands bandaged."

Rachel stopped struggling and let Alucard carry her down back to her room. Laying her on her bed he grabbed some bandages from the nightstand. Cleaning and wrapping her hands in silence Rachel wondered if her mother was alive was her father? Wouldn't that be nice to see them after all these years? She didn't even know what they looked like. She wondered if they would like her or not? Would she be too much trouble for them? Would she finally have that happy little family? Somehow she didn't think a big house and white picket fence was in her future. Just didn't seem to fit her.

"Rachel your father is alive." Alucard stated placing the unused bandages away.

"He is!" Rachel exclaimed her face lighting up with hope, "Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

"He is happy to see you Rachel, he never left your side he watched over you like the hawk watches its prey." Alucard replied looking away form her, "He's always been happy to see you laughing and smiling."

"Alucard your scaring me who is he? Where is he?" Rachel stated scared she grabbed one of her plush tigers on her bed clutching at it, "Who is he? And who is my mother?"

Alucard raced to the door and just before he closed it he looked back at her hiding his eyes behind his glasses he replied softly, "Rachel I'm sorry but I'm your father." With a dramatic statement like that he closed the door and went back up stairs.

Rachel lay in her bed clutching at her tiger plush animal startled and more surprised then if Alucard had said that her father was the pope himself. She pulled the blanket over her and wiping away her tears with her bandaged hands she tried to calm herself down. If Alucard was her father then the other question was who was her mother?

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Hello everyone's I'm sorry I had to just be so mean and leave it dramatically like that. I know you all want to hurt me, but remember murders a crime now. Just joking. All right hope you all liked this chapter as much as the others.

Oh right I wanted to thank those who left reviews! You're all special to me! -

Alicard Hellsing: - Thanks so much for the review. You were the first! -

GreaterBeast-Xellas: Well I hope this is soon for you! I tried to update quickly on this story cause people like it. So enjoy!

Edowen: Well thank you for reading and of course I'll keep writing. In this crazy messed up world writing is the only thing I can vent. Thanks again!

Lord Makura: Well too true it's a shock to Rachel now on a more personal note…ummm do you think I made it a little morbid with the whole mirror bit in this chapter? That's what I'm worried about, cause she's not like going suicidal or anything. Oh right Thanks again for your double reviews!

Vegi-San: You want to read more I want to write more so seems this little relationship of reading and writing works out for us. Thanks for the review.

Alucardgal: I'm sorry there I updated as soon as I could. Hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Thanks for reviewing.

Shana: Thanks very much and I feel bad for Rachel too such a young girl. Seems that's all I ever write is tragedies with girls. Creepy. But oh well Thanks and enjoy!

Oh right and to all those who don't review thank for reading and enjoy the story cause I had fun listening to my music and writing.

Anyone know **The Last Saskatchewan Pirate Song** by the way? Or is it just my bar hopping friends and I who know it! -


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in her bed she tried to understand what Alucard had said. It couldn't be true, how could he be her father? It didn't make sense to her at all. Besides that even if he was her father why hadn't he told her a long time ago? Why had he stood by her side saying nothing to her? No gentle words of consolidation, of humour, or of love. It was always cold and short words. He didn't care about her at all he didn't care she knew it but she didn't want to believe it. She really didn't have anything that was close to family. A family didn't lie or pretend to be gone. A family was there to catch you when you fall and was always there to help pick you up. She didn't have that her family was torn and forgotten. It was normal for someone to want a family right? She thought of all the times where she would actually meet her parents where they were happy to see her arms open wide to welcome her to stay. But those were just dreams and nothing of importance. She wanted them to be so much more then just dreams. She wanted them in reality.

"What is a family?" Rachel whispered out loud her voice cracking with pain and sorrow.

Clutching at her tiger plush she sat up her blanket falling around her. She gazed around her room seeing pictures of sceneries and famous places that she wanted to see with family and friends. Tears brimming her eyes she thought about how she couldn't go and see them. She was stuck here just like her father. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to see the world. She needed to see the world even if it killed her she had to see the world. Of all the things in this world she had treasured that so much. The fact that when she was grown up if she was strong enough she could go on her own with or without a family.

She wiped at her tears taking a deep breath she released her tiger and got out of her bed with grace. Going to her mirror she looked at herself disgusted by her looks. Wetting her washcloth she wiped at her face and hands. Sighing she went to her closet seeing all her old clothes she sighed. While she'd been asleep she'd grown she couldn't very well fit into any of these old clothes now. She searched her clothes till she found a large skirt that four years ago couldn't fit her she was thankful now she hadn't thrown it away. Slipping it on she went over to the mirror and saw that it fit her nicely now. Nodding her head she slipped a white tank on and put a black button over shirt over her tank.

"Well it seems that I'll have to go shopping later." Rachel sighed softly as she left her room she closed her door, "Wonderful maybe Seras could go with me."

"Your Rachel aren't you?" a mans voice sounded behind her.

Screaming a little she turned around and was face to face with a young man looking about her age. Her back to the door she looked him over seeing that he had red eyes just like her father and Seras she reflected. He had short-cropped brown hair some of it was pushed up to look like a mini Mohawk. He was surprisingly quite handsome. She couldn't help but stare at him unsure of what to say. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He actually looked very handsome when she thought blushing a little.

"Well they didn't tell me that you were a screamer!" he stated slapping his leg and laughing at his joke.

She backed farther into the door as handsome as this stranger was she was still a little weary of him, "Forgive my asking but who are you?"

"Oh my apologies Rachel." He said taking a slight bow, "I am Louis a pleasure to meet you. Alucard asked me to come and check on you."

"My father?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes your father I suppose is what you would call him. Though all the years I've known him I just can't wrap that one around my head." Louis stated scratching his head, "But guess that's what he is now to you anyways."

"Yes well I'm still trying to understand it myself Louis." Rachel said her voice soft and a little sorrow lining her words, "But how do you know him?"

"Well lets get you something to eat come on I'll tell you on the way." Louis said wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her to walking, "Now lets see I met your father a very long time ago but he was quite vicious then. Almost ripped my head off when he first saw me."

"He never really seemed that mean to me. But then again he's not really mean to the help of the house." Rachel snapped pushing Louis away from her, "Now if you don' t mind I'm going to go out I have to go and buy some new clothes seeing how during that sleep of four years I grew!"

"Hey hey now come on take it easy!" Louis grabbed her wrist, "You can't go out there without anyone else! Especially you London has changed since you were last walking around and moving about."

"What are you talking about? Of course I can go out." Rachel stated trying to pull away from him, "Damn it let me go right now!"

"Stubborn as your own father." Louis muttered he pushed her to the wall pinning her there. Locking eyes with her he stated, "Times aren't the same as before. Vampires are roaming all over and every other sort of supernatural creature you can think of. If they're everywhere legally roaming around don't you think that slayers would be out waiting for easy targets like yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel snapped struggling to get loose from him only his grip on her was like iron. He was incredibly stronger then anyone she knew, "That has nothing to do with me I'm nothing but a normal girl. Now let me go you insane man!"

"Think about it Rachel." Louis sighed rolling his eyes as his grip tightened on her coming closer to her, "Your father I've known him for centuries what do you think that makes him, myself, and you?"

"I'm normal." Rachel whispered softly she shook her head, "I'm not like you or my father!"

"You killed that night four years ago just as we kill to keep the streets safe in London today." Louis snapped pushing closer to her glaring down at her, "Whether you like it or not Rachel your one of us!"

Heartbroken she wanted to cry but she wouldn't she couldn't let herself cry in front of this man. Though at first she thought he was a kind handsome man she hardened herself. If he wanted to remind her how she'd killed that night he didn't even realize how much it hurt her to be reminded of that. She had nightmares of it all last night. Glaring at him that's when she noticed how close he was to her. She was able to feel the breath on her face she saw every red flick of age in his eyes. He'd seen much more hardship then her. But he was still too close to her for comfort. She turned away from him hiding her blush.

"Don't you dare turn from your own kind!" Louis grabbed her chin turning her back to him, "I've had many people turn from me but they've all been human your one of us."

"No I'm not!" Rachel whispered softly, "I'm different from you. I have to be don't I?"

"You only wish you were Rachel." Louis snapped tightening his grip on her wrist, "Its not going to happen sweetheart this is the real world and you are what you are."

"Louis please step away from me." Rachel asked him delicately afraid he might get mad at her again, "You're hurting my wrists please let me go."

"Rachel just remembers you are like me and Alucard and Seras." Louis stated releasing her wrists but still awfully close to her still.

"I won't forget it Louis." Rachel stated blushing she looked away from him, "Now if you don't mind Louis your still extremely close to me its not proper."

"Well for me it doesn't matter much does it Rachel?" Louis laughed again that wholehearted laugh from before that brought Rachel to smile slightly although to continue to blush, "You like it you know you do."

"Yes well Louis if you'd like to keep your two best friends in tact you'll step away from my daughter." Alucard's familiar voice sounded from behind him, "Right this moment!"

"Come on Alucard just having some fun with your little girl." Louis stated grinning wickedly at Rachel, "She is quite the beautiful young lady here. All grown up in front of your eyes why were getting along so well that we might chose to elope together."

"What?" Alucard shouted he grabbed Louis by his jacket flinging him across the room.

"Louis!" Rachel screamed running to see if he was all right, "Are you alright?"

"Ahhh come on Alucard you so knew I was joking did you really have to do that?" Louis stated glaring playfully at Alucard, "I wouldn't do a thing to a little innocent girl like her. Less you begged that is Rachel."

"Oh my god you're the hugest pervert I've ever met." Rachel hissed at him.

"Rachel get away from that scum!" Alucard snapped startling Rachel to look fearfully at him, "No I'm not mad at you Rachel just him!"

"Of course." She whispered getting to her feet, "I thought you two were friends though."

"Well we are but it's a mutual hate friendship sort of thing." Louis stated laughing as he came up beside Alucard wrapping his arm around him like they were good buddies, "He loves me though he hates me at the same time cause I'm so annoying. But I'm a good annoyance isn't that right Alucard dear?"

"Louis remove the arm before I do." Alucard stated glaring at him.

"I don't get it at all." Rachel muttered shaking her head smiling a little, "Guys don't make any sense to me."

"Us girls aren't supposed to understand men after all they are so simple that it makes no sense to us complex girls." Seras stated laughing as she came out of the study room, "Oh Rachel its good to see you about and walking. I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm fine Seras I think so anyways. I was just real tired for some strange reason." Rachel muttered rolling her eyes, "Which makes no sense seeing how I was asleep for four years why should I be so tired?"

"You haven't been using your muscles as much with your sleeping you've been in the same position for so long." Seras stated wrapping an arm around her shoulder brought her into the study. Looking over her shoulder at the guys, "If you two are done with being all lovey dovey over they're going to come and talk with us two girls?"

"Shut up Seras!" Alucard stated storming into the room sitting down away from the two girls, "Louis gets your annoying ass in here before I kick it."

"Alright Alucard I'm here. Now what Seras may I ask are we going to talk about?" Louis asked sitting down by the girls, "A possibility of a double date, as long as I get Rachel."

"I swear Louis keep it up and that lovely little head is going to be ripped off!" Alucard snapped glaring at him.

Rachel looked over at Alucard and then over at Louis wondering how the two were friends. They were polar opposites. Where Louis was so kind and laughing Alucard was so cold and indifferent. How was it that they were friends? It just didn't make sense even if they didn't have a love hate relationship. She wondered softly to herself if she would ever have a friend that she hated so much that she'd love them at the same time. She could only wish.

"Rachel we need to talk about what Alucard told you yesterday." Seras stated softly laying a hand on hers, "Alucard get over here now."

Alucard came over and sat down across from Rachel by Louis he stated, "Rachel I wasn't lying to you for the first time in my life."

"Then you really are my father?" Rachel questioned delicately, "It's the truth?"

"Yes Rachel it is I promise it is." Alucard whispered softly turning his head from her.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Rachel asked tears brimming at her eyes she wiped them away quickly, "I just don't understand how you would all want to put me in such pain. Do you realize how much I prayed for my family to come and save me."

"It wasn't that we didn't love you enough to tell you the truth Rachel." Seras whispered.

"Then why?" Rachel exclaimed standing up anger now getting to her, "I hate this. All my life I listened to everyone scorn me and mock me! Call me crazy but if you loved me then you wouldn't have let me go through this all by myself."

"Rachel we were hoping that when you would turn 18 that you'd get accepted to a college and graduate with a wonderful career in mind." Seras stated grabbing Rachel's hands tears coming from her eyes. Not clear and salty like Rachel's were but red not just any red blood red, "That and you would never have to return here ever again!"

"But that didn't happen did it?" Rachel stated backing away from Seras and Alucard fearful of them. She'd never seen this side of Seras ever before, "I'm stuck here aren't I?"

"Unfortunately you are but it's not that bad Rachel." Seras whispered laughing a little, "You get used to it."

"What am I?" Rachel asked, "Tell me now. Is what Louis said about me the truth?"

"Louis!" Seras snapped smacking him over the head, "What do you think you were doing telling her?"

"It just sort of slipped Seras not on purpose." Louis stated rubbing his head, "I just got over heated and accidentally told her a little thing."

"He said that I'm like you Seras and you Alucard." Rachel stated backing away from them all, "Please just tell me."

"You are nothing like us!" Alucard shouted glaring at Louis, "And you will never be like any of us if I have a say in it."

"Alucard calm down everything will be fine just explained it to her and without the shouting would be nice." Seras stated laying a hand on his shoulder, "It will do no good for you to start to beat Louis's head in even though I think it'd be a good idea."

"Oh what love between us all here?" Louis stated rolling his eyes he came over to Rachel grabbing her hand he brought her over to the couch. Sitting down beside her, "Look Rachel when I said you were like us there are a little different things between us."

"How so?" Rachel asked shaking a little she gripped on to his hand, "I'm either like you or I'm not I just don't get it. Any of this!"

Rachel couldn't take it she broke down crying she fell into Louis's arms crying into his shoulder. She wasn't strong like her father…her father she couldn't believe it. She had a father now and she was actually terrified of him. She felt Louis wrap and arm around her.

Whispering in her ear Louis said, "Rachel you are strong enough for this I swear I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Rachel looked up at him seeing once again that gorgeous man that she'd bumped into it in the hallway. She was scared and couldn't take any of this at the moment. She needed the comfort from him even if she was afraid of him at the same time. What more could possible go wrong with her right now?

"Rachel listen to me I didn't plan to have a child at all." Alucard stated, "It was sort of unplanned that shocked everyone around us."

"So I was an accident?" Rachel asked looking up from Louis's arms.

"No it's not that!" Alucard quickly stated, "No not at all Rachel!"

"Wow I think that's the quickest Alucard has ever quickly taken back what he's said." Louis stated laughing as he gave Rachel a playful hug, "But what he's trying to say is that though as surprising as it was that your mother was pregnant with you. It was a life altering change for all of us."

"All of us? You weren't even around." Rachel said looking up at him.

"Yes I was every time you thought someone was following you that was me." Louis stated smiling a little "Didn't mean to give you the scares back then."

"You all seemed to have answered everything else except two questions." Rachel whispered softly.

"What's that?" Louis asked looking down at her with a small smile.

"What I've become and who my mother is?" Rachel questioned a single crystal clear tear falling from her blue eyes.

"Oh sweetie its not that bad calm down." Louis whispered wiping away her tears, "Were just not so sure exactly what to call you my dear. Unfortunately every offspring that came from a vampire and a human has complications."

"Vampire?" Rachel stated she pushed away from Louis looking over at Alucard, "Is that true?"

"Yes Rachel I'm a vampire and your mother was a human." Alucard replied softly, "I had hoped that you wouldn't be like any of the others. Some of us actually profoundly believe with all our hearts that you'll be completely different." Taking a glance over at Seras a small smile playing on his lips.

"So I'm half a vampire half a human. This is all confusing." Rachel shook her head opening her eyes she looked up locking eyes with Alucard, "Who is my mother then?"

"Your mother is on her way back as we speak." Seras whispered softly, "Its complicated Rachel."

"The only person I know who would be coming back is-" Rachel stunned and a loss of words looked at them all perplexed.

Her eyes at last falling on Alucard he nodded his head. Hearing a car door slam and the front door opening. Seras walked out to the hallway. Rachel heard some talking but had no care to really pay attention to it at all. She was stunned. Her family had been beside her the whole time and they'd let her live on with this lie. This painful hurtful lie that tore her heart open.

The door to the room opened revealing Seras and Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Her mother. Integra's blue eyes locked on Rachel her mouth wide opened. She was as surprised to see Rachel alive and moving, as Rachel was to hear that her mother was right in front of her. Shaking her head back and forth she couldn't register this with anything at the moment. Getting up she backed away from everyone in the room. Breathing heavily she felt faint and scared and trapped. She had to get air she had to get away from here.

"Rachel calm down." Integra whispered softly, "There's no need to get scared."

"No I can't do this not now…"Rachel shook her head she ran to the window trying to open it trying to get away. Breaking down she fell to the ground crying her eyes out in frustration, "I can't I'm not strong enough."

Alucard and Integra moved to go to her Louis stopped them both with a look. Gently he came up beside Rachel. Laying delicately his hand on her back she jumped for the second time into his arms. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms. Looking at Alucard he shook his head. The two understood perfectly what Louis had in mind.

She'd been patient and oh so sweet and innocent during the whole time that it had never occurred to her that her family was always beside her. But even with all the lies she had still had a great family all along. She just didn't know how to come to terms with the fact that more them half her life…no her entire life was a lie. Louis brought her down to her room. Her crying settled into a silent whimper and murmuring that made no sense to him at all. He laid her on her bed covering her up with her blanket he brushed her long hair out of her face.

"Hey there's that sexy beautiful girl!" Louis exclaimed smiling at her.

"How could you all lie to me?" Rachel asked softly grabbing onto his hand. She found comfort in keeping close to him.

"Rachel its not that they wanted to lie to you it was that it was a way to protect you from those that would use you against your mother and father." Louis whispered kneeling down by her bed.

"So lying to me was a way to protect themselves?" Rachel asked exasperated by the entire day.

"No not at all Rachel you have it all wrong." Louis muttered shaking his head, "It's a different situation."

"Oh really how so?" Rachel asked lying on her side getting a better view of him, "Louis as I see it they lied cause they didn't want to take the responsibility of a child."

"No Rachel do you realize that you're the eldest child of Integra's?" Louis stated smiling as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked sighing as she rolled her eyes.

"It means that you are the heir to the Hellsing family organization." Louis stated laughing a little, "Means that when Integra dies you inherit the manor and the entire organization."

"But I don't want it Louis I want to be left alone and be-" Rachel whispered.

"Say normal and I might have to rip every little strand of hair from your head!" Louis stated he got up and making her move over a little sat on the bed, "Remember normal isn't exactly normal. Everyone thinks they want normal when really they want different, and you my dear are not normal which is perfect."

"Perfect?" Rachel stated rolling her eyes, "Yeah about as perfect as the government is."

"Oh a little sassy there." Louis stated tickling her a little, "Better be careful of what you say."

"Hey stop it!" Rachel protested glaring at Louis, "Come on stop it!"

"Really and what are you going to do about it?" Louis stated laughing a little, "I doubt you could really stop me!"

Sitting up she pushed at him still protesting. Fighting the two of them continued to wrestle. Falling out of the bed Louis fell on top of her pinning her to the ground. The two of them didn't realize till they were laughing breathless and having her pinned, inches away from each other's faces so close to actually kiss.

"Ummm I don't think my father would be happy if he saw us this way." Rachel whispered softly, "This is a little embarrassing."

"Yeah I understand Rachel." Louis replied softly biting on his lip a little, "I'm going to get going now Rachel. Get some rest relax and I'll come and get you later for some food."

"Louis you have to get of me." Rachel stated smiling a little.

"Yeah of course." Louis got off her helping Rachel to her feet he blushed a little, "Talk to you later."

"Of course Louis." Rachel replied softly smiling still.

He nodded leaving the room in a hurry he smiled as he closed the door. She laughed a little as she fell onto her bed. Sighing she couldn't believe how close she'd come to being so close. She was startled and yet she wanted him back here. She was in the middle of trying to figure everything out and yet here she was starting to think of some guy that she barely knew.

"Jesus how did all this end up so complicated?" Rachel sighed rolling over on her bed.

* * *

"How strange that little Alucard should have a child and not tell us?" a woman's cruel voice snapped.

"My dear he will tell us when the time is right." A cold mans voice replied, "I trust that he will come around to show us this lovely young lady to us as well as his wife."

"He better have a wife or he won't live to see the next new year!" the woman snapped.

"Minerva I said stop it." He stated calm and collected his voice cruel but yet yielding, "The letter has been sent he will come and bring Rachel and Integra. Louis will make it known to Alucard how he has to be here."

"If you say so Master." Minerva stated rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Kilyn Bloodstone: **

Hey people miss me much? LOL I know I've been taking so long to post a new chapter but I've been so busy with actually studying and working.

But I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and thanks for revewing! -


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel wandered the halls of the mansion in the late afternoons and late nights always walking. She was always alone everyone began to just assume she was thinking. Of all people she had lots to think on. Her new father and mother, she couldn't believe that it was Integra and Alucard. She didn't talk to anyone for a couple of days after learning everything. She was still in shock and scared of not only herself but also those around her. Everyone that she had grown up around they had lied to her and now she was expected to just go back to normal. But it couldn't go back to normal. She couldn't return to her school and pick up her studies once again. For one everyone would be confused by her sudden reappearance, second she was a vampire or well half a vampire. Wouldn't that mean that she couldn't go out in sunlight as well? She wondered about a lot of things. She wanted the answers but she couldn't go to Alucard or Seras she was still trying to figure those two out. Louis well that was another story entirely she was confused and intrigued by him. How could one guy make her feel so intimidated yet happy at the same time? Now she remembered why she'd stay away from guys before.

"Rachel!" a male's voice screamed at her from behind.

Turning around she saw a man that she didn't recognize at all, including a small girl beside her. The two seemed familiar but she wasn't sure at the moment about anything. She stopped in her walking as the two walked quickly towards her. They both seemed angry with her though she didn't understand at all. Were these people that she had known four years ago? Were those people that she had hated four years ago or had they been friends?

"I can't believe you're alive!" the girl shrieked as they stopped no more then two feet away from her, "I was hoping that you'd die in those dungeons or at least be asleep for as long as Alucard had been."

"Excuse me but do I know you?" Rachel asked glaring at the girl. She wasn't in the mood to take anyone's crap at the moment.

"You don't remember us?" the male asked aghast at the apparent disobedience she was displaying, "You disgust me!"

"Alright well if the two of you are only interested in mocking me then fine I see that an intelligent conversation with you is about as futile as waiting for rain in a drought." Rachel stated rolling her eyes she turned away from then continuing her wandering.

She didn't know them and she didn't really care to know them with manners such as there. If they were even at all related to this organization you'd think being British and all they'd have some set of manners to at least introduce themselves. But nope they were two pigs in a sloth bin she thought laughing a little bit inside.

She may not understand everything around her at the moment. She was still much a fish out of water of late. Confused and scared of everything around her. She wasn't ever sure if the people she talked to be friends or was enemies. People that she knew four years ago and now were more grown now more mature just different from what she remembered. It had never occurred to her how much she could miss in four years. It was odd how much she felt out of sorts walking the halls.

She walked out onto the grounds standing by a tree she looked down at the training grounds. Hearing shouts and curses she sighed softly. She remembered seeing familiar faces running around cursing and screaming. Now they were gone. Half of them had been killed in battle and now the rest were now retired. She couldn't go and visit them and not have horrible flashbacks come to them. She wouldn't or better yet couldn't do that to them. They were all like older brothers to her. They all taught her something and laughed and joked around with her. She had felt at home with them. Now these strange new people were foreign to her and she didn't trust them.

"Don't worry Rachel I don't trust them either." Seras's familiar cheerful voice sounded behind her.

Snapping around Rachel was a little surprised but she smiled and nodded her head. She didn't feel entirely right with Seras yet. But she knew she'd get used to it. She had to, after all Seras was going to be helping her through all this. Or would it be Alucard? It wouldn't be Louis she knew that but if it were she own father that'd be nice. But she had a feeling though that Alucard didn't want to have anything to do with her at all.

"Rachel are you alright?" Seras asked softly standing besides her laying a hand on her shoulder, "You've been odd lately more so then usual."

"Isn't all of this odd Seras?" Rachel replied laughing a little, "After all a girl going to sleep for four years waking up to realize that she's not normal. That she is in fact a half vampire half human monster."

"No Rachel you're not a monster never believe anyone who says that to you!" Seras stated grabbing Rachel by the shoulders shaking her slightly, "Never they only say that because they don't understand and anything they don't perceive as normal they'll scorn."

"Seras calm down now." Rachel stated smiling at her, "I've been scorned my entire life silly of course I'm not going to start listening to it now. I am stronger now aren't I?"

"Yes Rachel you are. You've grown up so quickly I don't know what to say about this all anymore." Seras whispered she went and sat down by the tree, "I guess though I could start showing you some stuff to control different powers and such."

"Can you?" Rachel stated coming to kneel beside Seras excited for the first time since she'd awaken.

"I can try at least that's what I owe you." Seras stated brushing her hair out of her way with her gloved hand.

For the first time since she'd awoken she noticed that Seras only wore one glove. She wore all black right down to her boots. Black pants that she could swear were made at least half of spandex the way they cling to her. She also wore a black tank top that showed of some of her pale ivory skin. Seras though on her left hand wore a long black glove that came up to her elbow and a little beyond.

"Seras why do you wear only one glove?" Rachel asked softly holding onto her left hand.

"Oh this it's an injury that's unsightly so I cover it up." Seras stated smiling kindly at Rachel.

"I thought vampires could heal most of their injuries." Rachel stated startled that Seras was smiling. It was odd for her to be happy about an injury, "May I see it?'

"Of course but don't be too disgusted and don't say that I didn't warn you first." Seras replied slowly taking off the glove.

She revealed to Rachel a grotesque form of her arm. It was all black and shrivelled up, as though the very life had been sucked from it. From her fingers all the way to a little above her elbow it was like that. Rachel could swear that if you even tried to shake her hand that it would break. Seras moved her fingers to show Rachel that they weren't going to fall off. It startled Rachel and disgusted her but she couldn't look away. She wouldn't this had happened to Seras and she had asked to see it she couldn't look away when she had asked to see it.

"How did that happen?" Rachel asked looking up at Seras seeing her smile and tears in her blood red eyes.

"The night that you were put under servitude to this household, I didn't think I just reacted." Seras pulled the glove back over her hand, "It's haunted me every night Rachel ever since that night. If I had only kept close watch over you then none of this would've happened."

"But then I'd still be that girl that didn't know anything. That was lost and scared by every little thing." Rachel whispered, "I know that you all feel bad for lying to me but maybe just maybe it was the right thing to do know that I think about it. I'm sorry Seras."

"Rachel I tried grabbing you to pull you out of the spell. It was my own stupidity that brought this pain on me." Seras said grabbing hold of Rachel's hand, "I'm just happy that your back the men have been driving me mad. It'll be nice to have a female working by my side instead of smelly men. I don't care what they say you can at least try and smell good even under our conditions."

Rachel laughed hugging Seras tight. She couldn't believe all of this but she'd learn to she had to. Her father and mother would expect her too. Now that she thought about it if she was the heir to the Hellsing organization that would complicate things with Peter and Sally.

Rachel pushed back from Seras asking, "Seras do Peter and Sally still live here?"

"Course they do silly. As annoying brat as they are they are Integra's children." Seras stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled jumping to her feet.

"What? What's wrong?" Seras stated getting to her feet, "Rachel calm down what's wrong?"

"I saw them! It was them upstairs that I saw." Rachel muttered pacing back and forth, "I called them horrible things. I'll be in so much trouble. Oh no I can't believe I did that!"

"I can." Louis's familiar laughing voice sounded from up in the tree.

"You saw me talking to them didn't you?" Rachel demanded glaring at him.

"Of course it's my job to watch and protect me or father dear is going to kill me and make sure I don't rise." Louis stated laughing as he dropped down to the ground.

"You knew who they were and you didn't stop me from saying that to them!" Rachel stated hitting him in the shoulder, "You bastard!"

"What?" Louis stated grimacing as he rubbed his shoulder, "Take it easy I bruise easily."

"Oh shut up Louis." Seras snapped, "Rachel what did you say to them?"

"I kind of told them that an intelligent conversation with them was about as useless as waiting for rain in a drought." Rachel stated blushing a little, "I didn't know who they were I swear Seras."

"Of course you didn't know they've grown up just as much as you have." Seras stated calming Rachel down long enough to sit on the grass, "Louis should've come out of hiding and told you!"

"Hey they were asking for it. After all the mean horrible things they've said to Rachel I figured it would be nice for Rachel to say something mean to them for once." Louis grinned laughing, "Now you can at least say that you didn't know it was them so can't get in trouble."

"You did it on purpose?" Rachel asked softly, "To let me get some revenge on them?"

"Of course Rachel." Louis whispered grabbing her hand, "Of everyone here you at least deserve to get those brats back."

"Thank you." Rachel stated blushing she removed her hand from his, "Back to learning some basics Seras."

* * *

"Integra what are you going to do with her now?" Alucard asked looking out at the grounds seeing Louis, Rachel, and Seras all together under a tree, "You can't put her back to sleep now. That's far too cruel even for you."

"Of course I won't she'll do her duty to God and Queen." Integra snapped going through paperwork on her desk, "Don't you have some mission to attend to tonight?"

"No not till I know that Rachel is safe from your other brats and your annoying old husband." Alucard stated his voice hardening when he thought about them, "How could you marry such filth?"

"I had to no question about it now drop it you promised you would Alucard." Integra whispered her voice breaking a little.

Alucard heard the break in her voice and turning around saw her hands still on the pile of papers on her desk. He turned the chair around and saw Integra her blue eyes filled with tears. Those blue eyes he thought that had been handed to their daughter Rachel. Integra didn't cry often and when she did it was only short and brief.

"I'm sorry I know I promised but it hurts me to see you with him." Alucard whispered softly tentatively grabbing her hand, "But this isn't about us anymore. This is about our daughter Rachel. What are we going to do?"

"They haven't contacted you yet?" Integra asked softly her eyes locking on his. She loved his eyes so much and it made her heart ache to look at them.

"No they haven't and I'm hoping that they won't." Alucard stated ignoring the fact that Integra was desperately staring at him, "I don't think they will. Rachel's not that strong of vampire I don't see why they'd even bother with her."

"You know if they find out about you not being married they'll kill her." Integra stated looking away from him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Alucard snapped letting go of her hand, "I don't want her to die by their hands anymore then I want you to be with Jake."

"Alucard I'm sorry." Integra whispered.

"I know I'm just being stubborn." Alucard sighed turning away to look out the window again.

He watched Rachel intently, her laughing smiling face sitting by Louis and Seras. She was happy down there with those two vampires. How strange he thought. But that was Rachel it didn't matter to her anymore that she was different or that her friends were. They were just that. They were her friends no matter what, a trait that most vampires didn't have. Alucard can't remember knowing a half vampire half human that didn't go insane with the blood lust and the emotions and humanity of being a human. But Rachel was different he knew it somehow. She would be different; she had too much to live for to let it destroy her life.

"Alucard what are you thinking?" Integra asked coming to stand beside him.

"She can do it Integra." Alucard stated laughing a little, "She's too stubborn to let it destroy her life."

"But she's also weak Alucard. Just look at when she was just human she let people walk all over her." Integra argued pointedly.

"This time is different you can tell by the way she's down there now." Alucard muttered

A knock on the door and a slight creak of the door opening produced Walter standing with a letter. The two of them looked at him. They were both surprised to see that Walter was shaken and extremely pale. As though he had seen a ghost or something unbelievable scary.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked taken a back slightly by his appearance.

"Alucard it's them." Walter whispered softly, "They dropped this letter off and said to respond immediately."

"No!" Integra breathed feeling faint she sat back down shaking her head, "You said they wouldn't Alucard."

"Give me the letter." Alucard stated his tone neutral.

Walter handed him the letter glad to be rid of the paper from his hand. He stood by the desk waiting apprehensively for the results. Integra remained seated as Alucard opened the letter. She didn't want to know what the letter contained and she wasn't too pleased that this was going to happen. Rachel had just woken up she couldn't be asked to do this she thought desperately. She couldn't lose her first-born daughter not to an evil like this.

"Rachel has two weeks to get ready to meet them." Alucard softly stated, "They'll be coming here all six of them. To judge her on my death day in two weeks, if she doesn't pass they'll kill her or do with her as they see fit."

"What are we supposed to do?" Walter asked, "She's not ready to face them yet."

"Who really is Angel of Death?" Alucard asked laughing a little, "She'll have to get prepared immediately. But we'll let her have this night to relax. She deserves that at least."

"Do you think she'll make it?" Integra whispered sighing as she turned away from Alucard returning to her desk and paperwork.

"Yes she'll be just fine. I can see it now Integra." Alucard stated grinning, "I'll love to see the look on their faces when they see that's she's completely different from myself and yourself."

"You're going to enjoy every moment of this aren't you?" Integra asked aghast at Alucard's response, "I can't believe you!"

"They haven't seen me since before you imprisoned me Integra. As soon as they set eyes on her they won't believe that she's my daughter." Alucard laughed whole-heartedly, "Which is the one thing I'm proud of that she isn't like you or me. She's not cold hearted she's warm and more humane then any half vampire I know of."

"If you say so Alucard." Integra rolled her eyes at him, "By the way Walter did you ever find out what Rachel's kind is called?"

"Yes I did Sir Integra." Walter stated bowing a little, "She's what is called a Dampier a half vampire half human that is apparently apt at killing vampires. They are easily swayed from their humanity and can turn on us with a blink of an eye if we let evil get too close to her."

"Guess I'll have to watch her more closely then I thought." Alucard mused muttering to himself, "Go on Walter what else?"

"It also says that generally they have an unnatural hate towards their parent that is the vampire." Walter stated softly looking at Alucard at this point, "It is unexplained, but my theory is that they hate them cause they see both sides of being a vampire and human that they loathe the idea that their parent would be so irresponsible. When I say irresponsible I mean let the child grow and mature enough to learn this."

"Well at least now we know why they always lose their minds." Alucard stated sighing a little saddened that his own daughter may loath and wish to kill him some day, "But its unavoidable we'll see what happens with her."

* * *

"Seras Louis why would Alucard and Integra be so irresponsible as to have a child half human half vampire?" Rachel asked softly and innocently.

"Rachel it's a story that we aren't able to answer for you." Louis quickly stated before Seras had a chance to say anything, "You'll have to go to your mother and father for that not us I'm afraid cutie."

"Will they tell me?" Rachel questioned blushing crimson.

"Oh Rachel you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to you're parents. If they don't answer you then come back and tell us and we'll come and kick them till they spill their guts." Seras stated laughing as she spoke, "Don't worry they'll tell you. If they don't just tell them that they owe you that at least."

"You mean guilt them into telling me." Rachel smiled laughing.

Seras nodded her head laughing with her. Rachel walked on into the mansion by herself she could do this. She could talk to her parents without anyone else. They were here parents why couldn't she talk to them? She just had to be brave and do it. They weren't that scary after all just peculiar and completely strangers to her now. Oh god what was she getting herself into? She thought beginning to panic as she stood outside Integra's door. Finally stirring up the courage she knocked on the door.

Walter opened the door his eyes widened as he saw Rachel standing there. Opening the door he motioned her to go forward. She walked nervously up to Integra's desk her hands behind her sweating uncontrollably. She didn't know vampires could still sweat. Well technically half vampires she thought sarcastically. As she stood in front of Integra's desk she lost her words that she was going to say. Looking from her father who stood right beside Integra to her mother Integra sitting behind her massive desk.

"Yes what is it Rachel?" Integra finally asked.

"I just wanted to ask you…I wanted to ask…" Rachel closed her eyes and took a calming breath she thought suddenly of a beach on a nice warm day the wind blowing through her hair calming her down. She opened her eyes and stated, "I wanted to ask why you and Alucard would be so irresponsible to have a child that's half human and half vampire? I'm sure it can't be allowed in the world seeing how you all have never spoken of one before at any point."

"Why do you want to know?" Alucard asked eyeing her carefully wondering what made her all of a sudden confident in herself.

"You owe me that much at least." Rachel stated smiling as she remembered what Seras and Louis said to her outside.

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:**

Well I've posted finally! So sorry to everyone who really like this story. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I know I totally left if a cliffhanger. So sorry but I can't go more into it cause that's the next chapter. That and next chapter we finally get to find out about the mysterious people in the 4th chapter are and the letter that I'm sure is obviously from them. DUH! Oh well enjoy and let me hear from you all! Thanks loads!


	6. Chapter 6

She stood in front of her parents quietly. She wasn't sure if she should say something or explain herself or anything. Well what did she have to explain to them for? She had done nothing wrong. Why couldn't she know why they had kept her? What was so special that they would risk breaking rules for her? It wasn't as though the two of them actually liked each other. If her memory served her correctly she remembered hearing a lot of yelling from the two. Arguing she had always assumed, it wasn't the only arguing she had heard. She constantly heard it everywhere as though no one in this world was meant to get along, she didn't know why and she didn't particularly care. There would always be disagreements, so she began to wonder if they would argue about this? Would they tell her or would they keep her hidden in the dark like they had for more then half her life?

"You're just full of questions Rachel." Alucard stated laughing a little, "We didn't mean to keep you in the dark as you think, and yes there is a lot of arguing but get a whole lot of people together and your bound to have disagreements on how to run everything."

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" Rachel exclaimed backing away she was blushing away startled that he had heard her own thoughts.

"Calm down Rachel he does it often you'll have to get used to it I'm afraid." Integra sighed rolling her eyes as she rose to her feet kicking him in the shins as she passed him. She made her way to Rachel standing in front of her she whispered, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I need to know Sir Hellsing I just have to know if it's true that I'm a mistake." Rachel whispered lowering her head as tears began to brim at her eyes, "I'm sorry I can't help but get emotional when I think I know the answer already."

"You weren't a mistake you were just a surprise to Alucard and I especially." Integra stated bringing Rachel to sit down.

"Isn't surprise as bad as a mistake?" Rachel asked softly wiping at her eyes quickly.

"Look Rachel were not going to lie to you we hadn't planned on having a child at all we though we had been careful." Alucard stated standing beside the desk leaning on it.

"Rachel we were both just hyped up on our recent victories over the freaks and the Nazi that we hadn't even thought of the consequences." Integra stated blushing a little as she sat down on her desk in front of Rachel, "Though I'll never forget what Alucard said as he held you in his arms. The first thing he said about you and it was so sweet."

"Sweet? Alucard said something sweet about me? What did he say?" Rachel stated smiling as she looked eagerly from her father to her mother she looked so innocent and childish, "Please you have to tell me!"

"As long as this doesn't leave this room." Alucard stated grinning a little as he began to see the old Rachel that he loved to see. The old Rachel laughing and smiling not this serious young lady that had begun to worry him, he didn't want her to turn out like Integra completely.

"Of course I swear it won't just please tell me!" Rachel stated begging as she hopped up and down in her chair.

"Go ahead Integra tell her." Alucard stated hiding his happiness in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Alright then, well after the doctor had you all wrapped up and cleaned up he handed you to Alucard first." Integra whispered smiling fondly of the memory, "Well he looked down at you and then to me at least three or four times before he finally said, 'The first boy to even think of hurting her is dead no arguments'. I had never been so happy to hear him say that about you."

"Why?" Rachel asked looking at her father now wanting to give him a hug and telling him not to worry but she wasn't sure if he would be ready for that.

"Cause that meant that he would protect you and be there for you when I couldn't Rachel." Integra stated looking over at Alucard, "Which meant the world to me."

"It did?" Alucard exclaimed removing his glasses obvious disbelieve plain in his eyes as he watched Integra's expression intently.

"Believe it or not Alucard regardless how I act in front of the others she is my daughter and more then anything she's my baby." Integra stated looking away hiding her face from his penetrating gaze.

"Integra I hadn't even thought that you and Rachel would ever get along honestly." Alucard said removing his hat he scratched at his head nervously, "Thought you were ashamed of her cause she was a symbol of our love."

"So you two do love each other?" Rachel asked smiling her heart lifting in hope.

"Of course we do but we can't be together Rachel." Integra replied softly laying a hand on her comfortingly, "Alucard and I we do love each other but the entire council looked down on us. Both human kind and vampire kind."

"Vampire?" Rachel asked confused she stood up looked to Alucard, "There's a vampire council?"

"Sort of its just kind of like a court more or so." Alucard said shrugging his shoulders, "Its like old medieval style of court if you know what I mean."

"So then if it's medieval who's the lord of this court?" Rachel asked reasoning it out in her mind, "Is it like an evil vampire or something?"

"No worse actually." Alucard stated gravely looking away from her.

"What could be worse then an evil vampire?" Rachel said laughing, "Less its family of yours Alucard! But that's ridiculous they'd all be dust by now."

She continued to laugh till she saw Alucard's face and Integra's. Oh my god it was Alucard's family was this medieval court thing. She knew that the human's court just didn't want intermingling between vampires. Their first mission was to protect the queen that meant destroying the vampires and anything that would threaten her majesty. But this vampire council, what would they care about a Dampier? Maybe they too wouldn't like the thought that one of their own would be connected to humans.

"Will I ever have to meet them?" Rachel asked softly standing to her feet.

"Yes you will they've requested you're presence at this annual ball of their's in two weeks." Alucard stated looking thoughtfully at his little girl, "They're ruthless and cold hearted Rachel. They are my family but to me there degenerates that deserve the cold end of my gun."

"Why do they want me there?" Rachel stated walking to stand in front of her father, "Its to judge me isn't it? They don't like the thought of a half vampire half human being so closely related then the humans do."

"Rachel its not that they don't like the thought its that-" Integra began but Rachel shook her head interrupting her.

"No mother you know it's the truth. When do I start learning how to act properly in front of them?" Rachel said looking softly at her father, "Father will you show me?"

"I can't Rachel I don't know how to train a Dampier there is only one person in this household who does." Alucard sighed rolling his eyes, "I don't entirely trust him as well."

"You've got to be kidding me, Louis!" Rachel exclaimed aghast and shocked to the core, "I can't be trained by him! He's more of a pervert then all the teenage boy in all of England!"

"Oh come on now Rachel he isn't that bad." Integra tried to calm her down with no luck.

"No he is and you both know it!" Rachel shouted at them, "Can't you find someone else?"

"Afraid little Rachel." Louis's familiar voice stated from behind her. Turning she saw him grinning and taking a slight bow he stated with a seriousness, "Rachel there aren't many people who can teach a Dampier cause they usually end up killing them."

"Why?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes at him tried to be polite as she could.

"Cause Rachel you're stronger then your father or me or even Seras." Louis whispered taking her seat in the chair.

"That's it I knew you were crazy now you're just plain insane!" Rachel stated scoffing at him, "I'm not stronger then anyone of you guys I barely know anything."

"Then how do you know what I say isn't true?" Louis said grinning wickedly at her, "I was just as surprised when I learned it as well. You have no knowledge but it's all there hidden under your stubborn ideals. You can do whatever you want you have the power but though you have this knowledge do you fully understand is the main question?"

"The main question, I don't even know what your talking about Louis!" Rachel stated backing away from them all, "I don't have any such power as you say! I don't know anything."

"Yes you do Rachel you know way more then you let on." Louis snapped grabbing her wrist he had an almost death lock on her, "You do know stop with this ignorance."

"Let me go now! Let me go!" Rachel screamed over and over till finally all of her stress took hold of her.

She was sick of it all. All of her problems she didn't want this. She wanted out away from this horrid place. She wanted to run away and never return. Screaming one last time she grabbed Louis by the wrist and flinging him across the room she ran towards the window. She could hear them screaming for her to stop. But she didn't care she wanted out. This was the only way out. She ran through the window falling down to the ground. She landed gracefully and taking one last look up at the window she'd just jumped out of. She couldn't comprehend all of this; it was all too much for her to take in.

The others all watched her run. Alucard knew it was useless to try and chase after her. She needed the time to be alone to think all of this through. It didn't help that the person who was going to be training her was the biggest pervert in the whole world he thought depressingly.

* * *

She ran and ran from it all, from Hellsing from London. She wanted away from it all this was all too much. How could they possibly think that all of this would settle well with her? Are they absolutely out of their freaking minds? She thought screaming in her head while her voice remained stilled. She was shocked how much London had changed. Everything she knew was gone all the regular places she used to hide out at were gone. Demolished to make way for something else. Where could she possibly go?

Falling down in an alley she sighed as she drew her legs up to her chin. Tears brimming her eyes she tried to calm herself. Maybe Louis was right she thought sadly. She'd been able to throw him across the room with ease and less effort then it took to get out of bed. But that was impossible. She didn't have any muscles she'd been asleep for four years how could she have any strength at all?

"Cause your stronger then vampires girl." An old raspy voice sounded from the left of where she was sitting.

Getting to her feet she made her way to run. But whoever this man was moved just as fast as her and grabbed her by the arm. She looked at him seeing an old man with long white hair and a long white beard to match. He had crystal blue eyes like hers they stare keenly at her taking in all of her. He was judging her much as everyone always did. But she was thrown off by his clothing; he wore robes as though he had literally come out of the middle ages of civilization.

"I'm not going to hurt you girl so calm down." He whispered softly his voice oddly soothing to her. He was blunt to her but something about him told her she was safe, "Now come on and sit back down and let's talk."

"Sir who are you?" Rachel whispered a little scared but yet still she sat back down with him beside her, "Why is it that I feel so safe with you?"

"Cause your with one of your own my dear." He replied taking from his pocket a little bag he placed it in her hand, "Look Rachel I know your scared and believe me I know more then anyone why I went through what you went through and look I'm here."

"You went in front of the vampire council as well?" Rachel stated excited to meet another one of her own kind.

"Yes now calm down and put this on and I'll explain everything just put this on." He smiled and indicated to the small bag he had put in her hand.

She opened it up and saw that I was a ring. A white band with light purple stones imbedded into it. She couldn't place it but for some strange reason she was sure she'd seen this ring before in her lifetime. She knew it; she had a feeling of it. She without question put the ring on her index and felt it sticks her with little needles.

"Calm down it's only reading your blood." He replied seeing her panicked eyes.

"Why?" she stated biting on her lip to keep from screaming from the pain in her finger.

"It has to make sure of its owner my dear." He retorted with acting as though it was something that all rings did.

She didn't bother to ask for an explanation she knew she'd just get a riddle and her head hurt enough as it was. She waited quietly for the ring to finish its painful blood taking. Finally after what seemed like forever the ring stopped it's probing and withdrew its little teeth. She went to take the ring off quickly but saw the expression of the old man. Laying her hand on her now slightly injured hand she remained quiet waiting for him to speak.

"Good you learned without me saying so." He stated laughing a little, "Names Allen by the way Rachel."

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked watching him closely.

"Cause you need my help, the help of someone who understands what you're going through." Allen replied softly he looked up at the sky, "You realize that there have only ever been 10 others before us who've survived. Everyone always turns and kills everything in their sight."

"Why though?" Rachel asked still watching him he seemed so calm and collected even though her own fate wasn't decided yet, "Why do our kind lose themselves to their animalistic instincts?"

"Rachel just take a moment and think about it. Dampier's feel both the human side of having to drink blood of the sheer thought that someone died to feed them." Allen stated looking softly at her now, "Realizing that every moment they lived was a sin against everything in this world. Everyone shuns us and everyone hates us. Were in between's much like a mermaid I suppose you could say."

"I don't get it." Rachel stated confused by him obviously, "A mermaid? Those don't exist."

"Yeah and vampires don't exist either right?" Allen said laughing at her he picked her hand up the one with the ring on it, "See this ring Rachel this ring shows that you have a chance. That you're not going to lose it. That everything you're going through it'll change you yes but it'll be for the better."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel whispered tears falling from her own blue eyes, "I'm so scared I don't know what I should do anymore. I don't know if I can be as strong as anyone around me."

"You give yourself too little credit Rachel." Allen said lifting her chin up to meet his own blue eyes, "Do you see me Rachel? See how I am now, I wasn't like this in the beginning I was like you. I was scared of everyone and everything. I didn't want to end up like the others but I didn't want to lose myself either."

"That can't be." Rachel shook her head.

"It is Rachel go back to them go back to Louis I taught him everything he knows." Allen stated helping her to her feet, "I know you don't want to but you have to Rachel. Don't worry this isn't the last time we'll see each other. Just remember one thing Louis is the horniest god damn vampire I have ever met."

Laughing she wiped at her eyes, "Yeah I noticed that as well."

"That's what we need now." Allen stated smiling at her, "Your laughter will always be your shining beacon of light for you."

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked softly, "I don't understand why you're here."

"No one does not even me I was just happening by and felt your fear." Allen stated letting go of her she felt herself weakening slightly as he stopped touching her, "Go on back and just remember to breathe."

She nodded her head as she watched him leave her in the alleyway by herself. He had barely made any sense to her but she had a feeling that he was telling her the truth. Louis she had to go back to him. She had to do it hoping for life that she would be like Allen and be able to keep her mind in tact. Her life seemed forever on a scale. Tip one side or put too much on that side and she'd tip over and lose she.

"No I won't!" she stated shaking her head, "I won't fall."

* * *

Back at the Hellsing mansion Alucard looked out the shattered window smiling softly to his inner thoughts. He knew that she would come back. None of the others could sense his presence but he could. He knew that Allen was out their calming her down. The brat had come back. What a nuisance he thought.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Louis asked standing by Alucard.

"Yes she'll be fine you on the other hand I'm afraid you'll be in for a bumpy trip." Alucard stated laughing at him, "I'll enjoy seeing her wear you down Louis. I'm not going to lie it shall be entertaining."

"Yeah Alucard I hate you too." Louis snapped walking away from him, "We'll see that is if she ever comes back."

"Then ready yourself cause she's back." Alucard stated grinning at him he pointed down by the gates.

Louis came running back seeing Rachel standing by the gate her hand coated in blood but otherwise unharmed and completely fine. He sighed and jumped out the broken window running towards her.

Rachel walked slowly, she was tired and could barely stand for much longer but she had to let them know that she could and would do this. She'd survive she had to. Standing still for a moment Louis a couple of feet away she smiled and laughed at him. Falling to her knees she couldn't help but laugh. He looked so worried and so concerned when she was just fine.

"What's so funny?" Louis asked perplexed as he knelt down beside her.

"You wouldn't understand Louis." Rachel stated a slight smile left on her face as she looked up at him, "Alright so tomorrow we'll start training right?"

"Ummm yeah course." Louis muttered scratching his head as Rachel quickly got to her feet and ran inside, "God what a strange girl I blame Alucard."

"_I heard that Louis_." Alucard's voice sounded in his head.

Shrugging his shoulders Louis followed suit and entered the mansion going to bed, as did everyone else. Tomorrow would be interesting teaching Rachel. How this would be great fun he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:**

Hi everyone well here's another chapter and it's not a cliffhanger. So sorry about the last one please forgive me people.

Oh right so yeah thought seeing how I made this chapter a little shorter then the rest I'd say thank you's to all the nice people who reviewed my story!

YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!

Lord Makura

The Master Chief

Alucardgal

Edowen

Vegi-san

GreaterBeast-Xellas

AilcardHellsing

Your all Awesome in my books being nice or be blunt I still loves it all! LOL -


	7. Chapter 7

Alucard and Seras sat across the room watching Louis and Rachel fighting. Louis was training her first in her body then in any mental abilities she might have. Rachel wasn't doing as well as they were hoping. She'd been able to throw him around earlier why was it now that she couldn't even get him pinned? It wasn't making much sense to any of them. But then again they weren't the experts on Dampier's the Louis was and they were just spectators.

"Alright that's enough." Louis sighed rolling his eyes.

"No I can continue Louis I'm not tired." Rachel said trying to get her breath as she got to her feet, "I can go on show me again that move Louis. Lets go again!"

"Rachel your arms bleeding from the last two moves I showed you." Louis stated helping her to a chair he brought out the first aid kit. Unrolling the bandage he slowly wrapped it around her arm, "Now keep still while I wrap this up."

"I don't get Louis she was able to throw you around yesterday." Seras stated coming up to stand by them, "Why is it that she can't do it now?"

"A Dampier can protect themselves when they feel threaten or scared they immediately feel that they have to fight to protect themselves." Louis reasoned out sighing as he kept wrapping her arm up, "Don't worry she'll learn when it comes to her."

"We don't have time for that she only has 13 days left." Alucard stated as slowly walked over, "Its bad enough that she's barely learned anything today."

"She'll learn Alucard take it easy already." Louis stated glaring at him, "Its not as easy as it looks for her."

"Would you all quit talking about me as though I'm not here?" Rachel snapped standing to her feet she yanked her arm from Louis, "God as though this isn't hard enough without everyone acting as though I'm invisible here."

She stormed out of the room into the fresh air without the stagnant smell of sweat and well her own blood. She went and sat on the stairs a little angry and irate at them all. Like she wasn't having trouble with the prospect that she had to learn all these customs of a court that hasn't been practiced for hundreds of years. Here she was trying to cram a way of living that children are taught about from birth. Taking a breath she stood up trying to keep herself calm there was no way she was going to learn all of this if she always got mad.

She went to go back into the room when Louis opened the door. Smiling he extended his hand to her. Taking it gladly she let him lead her back in. she noticed though that Alucard and Seras were gone now. What had happened to them? Where had they gone? They had insisted on watching her progress and now they were leaving her. How very comforting she though sarcastically.

"I sent the two away Rachel." Louis stated bringing her to the center of the room." Louis looked at her comfortingly, "It'll be a little easier if we don't have them watching scorning and telling us what were doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong it's just me Louis." Rachel said hiding her blush away.

"No I did do something wrong I assumed that you would be able to learn all of this simply by relying on your subconscious." Louis stated shaking his head, "That was wrong of me and I'm sorry Rachel."

She nodded laughing a little she made her stance to began the session. He smiled and followed suit to her. For hours on end they fought and fought. Slowly Rachel began to feel her body move in ways she hadn't known. Perhaps Louis knew what he was talking about. Allen trusted him told her that he knew what he was doing. Well of course she was still a little wary of him since the night the two of them had a tickling war. That night still brought a blush to her face.

Hours later 

Louis and Rachel were sitting on two chairs gasping for breath a little bruised and battered between the two of them. Rachel was laughing a little as Louis moved to get up and fell clear of his chair. In the past hours that she'd been training with Louis she'd been able to learn to deflect and flip her attackers coming from behind. She'd finally be able to at least defend herself if not inflict much pain.

"Nice job Rachel." Louis muttered from the ground.

Looking down she saw him laying down looking up at her. That's when she actually noticed that he had green eyes that were intense enough to show his emotions in his eyes. Those kinds of eyes that burned with a passion when in the right presence she thought softly. But that wasn't right though, him having green eyes that is. He was a vampire he should have red eyes like Seras and Alucard do. Why hadn't she ever noticed before now? She got to her feet watching him intently as she made to move away from her. Louis jumped to his feet grabbing her by the arm. He had read her body language. He had known that she was going to flee from him. Something was right and she was beginning to panic. She took a calming breath and stared him in the eyes.

"You have pretty green eyes Louis." Rachel whispered softly her heart breaking a little as she stated it.

"Thank you Rachel why are you scared of the fact of my eyes all of a sudden?" Louis asked confused by her reaction.

"You said that you were like Alucard and Seras you should have red eyes like them should you?" Rachel asked shivering a little from her fear, "You've lied to them all haven't you? Your not a vampire at all are you?"

"No I'm not a full vampire that is anyways." Louis said smiling sadly. A smile that ate at Rachel's hearts a little, "I didn't lie to them and I didn't lie to you at all. You assumed that I was like them I know I said I was and I am. Where your 50 and 50 between the two I'm 25 and 75."

"Are you really actually crazy?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"No I'm not crazy either Rachel. My father was a Dampier." Louis whispered sorrow lining his voice, "My mother was a vampire, a vampire of the court that you'll meet in 13 days. She's ruthless and heartless, she's been hunting for my father for quite a while ever since I was born I'm sure of."

"Louis I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive it's just I…" Rachel couldn't finish she closed her eyes lowering her head. She was a fool.

"Your not an idiot Rachel you were being cautious and that's good." Louis added quickly smiling as he raised her head a little to meet his eyes, "Rachel its alright."

"Why does your mother want your father dead so much?" Rachel asked softly her eyes wide and ready for his answer.

"He won't listen to her at all. My mother doesn't like those she can't control." Louis said motioning for Rachel to take a seat.

Sitting back in her chair Louis pulled the other chair a little closer. He sat down and sighing closed his eyes. It must be painful for him to talk about how his own family wants to destroy each other. But why doesn't he try and stop it? His mom and dad just sound as though they're both afraid of love. As though they have to be in control to know that they won't get hurt in the end if the other abandon's the other. Rachel laid a hand over Louis's and smiling up at him showed him that she trusted him again.

"You're parents need to talk Louis." Rachel stated smiling, "Show them that they belong together. They are both obviously stubborn enough to have shoved each other away."

"Rachel this isn't about me this is about you." Louis said shaking his head he put his other hand over hers, "My family problems aren't up for discussion."

"Well they should be!" Rachel stated laughing a little, "We've talked about my family why not we talk about your's? Come on we can get to know each other a little more so please."

"You won't quit will you?" Louis said grinning a little showing her that old Louis.

"Nope I'm stubborn like you so talk." Rachel stated laughing at him more but in a cheerful state she added, "Plus you so owe me for cutting my arm up earlier."

Louis broke out laughing he stated with a smile, "Well I have a younger sister did I ever mention that?"

"No but continue on. Tell me some stuff about her." Rachel said excited that he was going to continue on.

"Yeah her names Ivy she's beautiful a true vampire. Her father was a vampire her mother as well." Louis said reminiscing about his memories of her, "She looked like a younger version of our mother. Long blonde hair with blood red eyes pale skin like the moon. She was kind to me always even though I was a bastard. An outsider Rachel much like you were in school do you remember how that felt?"

"I did, every move every word that you said was always wrong." Rachel said her smile slowly vanishing as she remembered the names and the mocking voices of what she'd been called, "You're sister sounds like she's beautiful. But why aren't you with them now? If they're at that court thingy why aren't you with them?"

"One night we had an intruder in the court. Well the girls and the women were to be protected just cause that was the gentleman thing to do." Louis stated rolling his eyes he laughed a little, "All the girls were just girls they weren't fighters they were the proper ladies of the court. My sister and mother included. Well my mother was with Aden and Ivy was with me so it was up to me to protect her.

"I did a good job of protecting her she didn't get a drop of blood on her blue dress that night. But the intruder wasn't just anyone it was my father. My Dampier of a father, I didn't know that though. All I knew was that he could hurt my sister or anyone else. I fought him and fought. He was an equal match to my strength I couldn't believe it. He was just as surprised as I was till I heard Ivy scream. I allowed my care for her to distract me in that instant he had me pinned to the ground."

He paused for a moment sighing softly he closed his eyes. Rachel did the only thing she could think of she squeezed his hand to show him that it was just a memory. That nothing here could hurt him of all she wouldn't hurt him like that. He opened his eyes to see her giving him a small smile.

"I tried my hardest to get away from him. I couldn't as soon as he had me pinned I couldn't do it. I yelled for my mother for my stepfather for anyone to come and help the two of us. No one came and that's when my father said 'They won't risk their slimy lives for the two of you no matter who you are kid.' Ivy and I didn't know what to say we were both shocked that he would talk to us like that especially with a lady present. He laughed at our expression that's when he noticed my eyes and I think in that instant he knew that I was his child. He just ran after that, I was lying on the ground shocked to the core by it all."

"Why did he say that?" Rachel asked softly her voice lined with a little bit of her worry and fear, "Was he telling the truth Louis?"

"He was they wouldn't have come out to help us. Not in this life time Rachel." Louis stated nodding his head, "I realized the hypocrisy of it all. The court wasn't a family it was a group of people afraid of their own immortality. They didn't want to be alone so they created this stupid court thing. I tried to convince my sister to come with me, but Ivy held on to her believe that had the stranger given any inclination to cause us any real harm that they would've come to our rescue."

"So you left her there?" Rachel stated matter of a fact.

"I had no choice after that I tried to stay for her but she began to become angry with me knowing that I wanted to run away. Finally she screamed for me to leave haven't returned since that day I packed and left." Louis said swallowing painfully he looked up at Rachel, "Doesn't matter anyways though I didn't belong there. I was different from all the others though I have to say I do miss seeing Ivy smile."

"I'm sorry Louis." Rachel whispered tears brimming her eyes digging her nails into her thigh to try and control herself, "I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa whoa Rachel this was my choice and it was a long time ago." Louis said quickly trying to dislodge her nails from herself, "Anyways after I left I met up with my dad and some other Dampier's they all taught me about everything I know. After that I met up with Alucard and joined Hellsing to keep him out of trouble."

"Wait they taught you." Rachel said looking up at him, "Your father's name wouldn't happen to be Allen would it?"

"Yeah it is how'd you know that?" Louis said smiling a little.

"I met him last night Louis. He told me to trust you that you knew what you were doing and that you were the horniest god damn vampire he knew." Rachel stated laughing at his expression at the last part she said.

"I'm so going to kill that old man." Louis snapped sighing, "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much after he gave me this." Rachel showed Louis her hand with the ring on it.

"Oh my god that bastard how dare he!" Louis screamed his eyes wide with disbelieve.

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel asked softly a little scared.

"This ring is special he'd given it to my sister before but she'd thrown it away. He had hoped that it would be her owner but it's not seeing how it's on your hand." Louis stated rolling his eyes, "That old man is so dead now."

"I don't get this at all but alright." Rachel said looking away from him.

"Don't worry this ring won't harm you at all." Louis stated biting on his lip, "But next time I see dear old dad he's so going to be dead."

"Would you stop saying that you love him you know it!" Rachel said laughing at him.

Rolling his eyes he replied sarcastically, "Yeah said the spider to the fly. Come on lets go see what the others are up to."

* * *

Miles and miles away a young lady stood on a balcony overlooking a vast forest. Her name was Ivy and she was beginning to prepare herself mentally for a marriage that she detested. Worst of all was that her older brother was away in England. He didn't care that she was getting married or anything. He was completely fine with her being miserable in this court. She wiped away at her eyes a little feeling the beginnings of tears. She had to be strong this was what was good for her. Even though whom she was marrying looked like a stuffed pig that she should be killing not marrying.

"Then don't marry him my dear." A familiar sarcastic voice stated behind her.

Turning around she saw a familiar grin under a blood red hat. He laughed and grinned at her. That familiar grin known only as Alucard the lap dog of Hellsing organization. She'd met him a long time ago when he'd come to give his thanks to the court. He was an outsider more then her own brother. He was his own vampire and didn't owe allegiance to anyone; Hellsing barely had him on their own leash. She'd thought him interesting and envied his freedom a little.

"What are you doing here Alucard?" Ivy asked softly laughing as she gave him a hug, "If they see you here you'll be in so much trouble."

"I'm always in trouble my dear its my prerogative as a man don't you know that?" Alucard teased and joked as always she thought.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated again.

"You're brother doesn't know about this wedding you know that right?" Alucard stated his serious voice scaring her a little, "They lied to you, come on Ivy he may have left the court but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss you like crazy."

"How's your daughter Alucard?" Ivy asked quickly she didn't want to talk about her pain or about her brother, "I hear she's beautiful and shy. So that's what the others have said I can't wait till I meet her. Its 13 more days correct?"

"Hey come on don't change the subject. Your hurting just as much as Louis is." Alucard said glaring at her a little, "Just take my hand and I'll bring you do him. You know you want to see him as bad as he wants to see you."

"I can't Alucard I'm getting married soon I can't just leave the court like that!" Ivy snapped at him shouting she fell to her knees her tears breaking loose from her control.

"Ivy it's not that hard just take the hand that I offer." Alucard whispered seductively.

She looked up at him scared and hurt she couldn't do it. Rain began to fall on the two of them on the balcony. She kneeled in the rain too afraid for this staying her ground she closed her eyes. She doesn't know why but she's afraid and every time she thinks of leaving she cries feeling the crushing power of the world around her. Why couldn't she be strong like her brother? That's cause he could see the hypocrisy that she was still looking for. He'd seen it that night years ago but she couldn't. And to this day still couldn't.

"Ivy it's not that hard." Alucard stated his arm falling to his side, "I'm only trying to help you and Louis so the two of you can stop hurting so much. So you're not standing in the rain alone."

"I'm not alone I have the court by my side." Ivy whispered.

"They won't be around forever Ivy." Alucard stated, "What then? When you've pushed away all those who offer the help you so desperately seek? They'll turn from you and allow that crushing weight to crush you fully."

"No Alucard you are wrong." Ivy said softly as she stood up.

"Then enjoy you're wedding it's such lovely weather for a wedding as disgusting as this with all its lies." Alucard stated as he slowly disappeared from her, "Congrats to the bride."

Ivy stood in the rain standing her ground she felt her tears overwhelming her. This was her life, a life of only speaking when spoken to. Of wearing pretty dresses and lovely hairdo's and makeup, why would she want to run from this? So she could be with the one person who always loved her no matter what. Louis she missed him so much she'd never really thought how much till Alucard reminded her.

A soft knock came from the door and a voice she recognized as her mother's stated, "Ivy the procession will be taking place soon I hope you're all ready by now."

She was stuck in this forever dress up of a Barbie's life she replied to her mother, "Yes mother just a couple more minutes and I'll be ready."

* * *

Back at Hellsing manor everyone sat around the table in the lower chambers laughing and sharing stories. Seras and Rachel laughed, as they were a little drunk from blood laced with a little wine. Walter was there with them laughing as well. Alucard was with everyone as well he was though sitting alone just watching the others. He'd remained quiet as though in contemplation of something. It startled Louis a little, he was used to Alucard keeping to himself but not this much.

"_Alucard what's going on?_" Louis asked him telepathically, "_Don't try and deny it old friend I know there is something._"

"_I saw her Louis I went to the court and saw her._" Alucard replied locking eyes with Louis.

"_Ivy you saw Ivy!_" Louis smiled a little, "_How is she? Is she all right? They haven't hurt her have they?_"

"_Yeah she's fine Louis as beautiful as ever._" Alucard whispered in his mind a line of sorrow in his voice, "_Louis she's getting married. To a pig that doesn't deserve a delicate flower like her Louis._"

"_Why didn't she tell me?_" Louis whispered softly, "_I can't face her I'm not even there to see her get married or to even be her brother as I should be. I should be there! Why wasn't I told Alucard?_"

"_Louis they wouldn't want you there, you're an outsider now Louis remember that._" Alucard stated, "_She thinks that you didn't want to come she had written you a letter that was never mailed. Calm down Louis I told her that wasn't the truth._"

"_I can't go with you guys in 13 days you know that Alucard._" Louis stated shaking his head, "_I can't face her._"

"Louis you have to come no matter what!" Alucard said out loud getting to his feet he left the room.

Most of all he left Louis with his pain. What did he want Louis to do? Just be able to be strong enough to walk on back into the court with no problems. Be able to waltz on in and hold his head up even though they'd shown how much they hated him. Looking over at Rachel he saw a lot of things in her that gave him hope that she'd make it, that just maybe if Ivy met her she'd come to her senses and run away from the court. Rachel smiled a little drunkenly at him. Laughing he would see how things went and would make his decision then. In the meantime he'd continue along with Rachel's training.

* * *

At the altar in a different dress and dried hair Ivy stood up at the altar thinking the entire time of her brother. She glanced at her mother and father and saw them smiling with pride that there little girl was getting married. They disgusted her but yet she still wanted their approval. This didn't make any sense to her. Looking at her husband she gagged at the thought that this disgusting arrogant of a vampire was her husband now.

As they stood for their pictures after the ceremonies that when she saw the red of Alucard's outfit. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the red. She didn't care at the point. Her father was in close pursuit of her as she ran. He had sensed Alucard's presence he wasn't about to let that lapdog ruin his daughter's day.

"Alucard what are you doing back here?" Ivy asked as she stood not three feet from Alucard, "I thought you went back to England."

"I did and I came back to see if you went through with this wedding." Alucard stated shaking his head, "I see by the pictures that you did. But I can tell your not happy, your miserable."

"Alucard get out of here! Your not supposed to be here for another 13 days you know the rules!" Aden snapped glaring at the eyesore.

"Sorry I just figured I'd congratulate the couple." Alucard stated with a wide grin as he locked eyes with Ivy, "Congratulations my dear hopefully this young man will be able to bring you that special feeling that your not standing alone in the rain Ivy."

"Shut up Alucard you don't know anything!" Ivy snapped throwing her bouquet at him she ran to her room.

"Does this mean I get married next?" Alucard asked laughing as he threw the bouquet at Aden's feet, "I'll see you in 13 days Aden."

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:**

Hello! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry I had to add in a little sarcastic comment of Alucard's at the end. I like it, gives a nice touch.

Oh well but I almost forgot to say this in all the other chapters! So sorry!

I don't own anything of Hellsing! Nothing just a fan! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of days Rachel noticed that Louis was tremendously distant and almost depressed. Something or someone had finally hurt him more so then ever before. She wandered what could've hurt such a kind man. It didn't seem as though anything really bothered him at all and yet here he was hurt. He had let something penetrate that barricade around his heart. She wanted to ask what it was but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It just didn't feel right. Just cause he was teaching her how to fight and act properly in the court gave her no right to asking personal questions. Perhaps he was depressed cause she had brought up all those awful memories of his sister and his life back at the court. She couldn't figure it out. It was all too weird and unnatural to her. She wasn't used to this drama at all.

When she was allowed to rest and be alone she was up on the roof looking up at the sky wistfully. She was trying to figure out what was going on. She needed to know but she was too shy to ask. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong. How was she supposed to figure it out? She wasn't like Alucard and the others who were able to read the other's mind. But even she had a feeling that it was so much more then that. But she couldn't figure it out and it was beginning to drive her mad. It was also beginning to give her a headache. Holding her head in her hands she took a calming breath trying to restore some calm to her. Didn't really work she kept thinking about all these questions she had and how they were beginning to really piss her off.

"My dear little girl I'd stop trying to figure Louis out." Alucard's voice sounded behind her critical and almost a little cynical sounding, "He's more complex then you want to even think about."

Turning around she saw her father Alucard standing behind her. She was a little surprised to see him up here. He and Integra were supposed to be going to some get together at the palace for the queen or something. Rachel didn't really bother to pay attention when they told her, she didn't have to go so she didn't care. But it was nice to see her father wear something else besides blood red suits. Tonight he was wearing a simple normal tux with his hair tied back but of course couldn't completely change her father. He wore his normal red sunglasses to hide his eyes. Some people were unnerved by it. Though she was sure that most of the people that would be at this ball thing would know exactly who and what he was. But it was her father stubborn to the end.

"Well something's wrong." Rachel said looking glumly out at the expanse of the courtyard below her, "He's your friend aren't you worried?"

She didn't want to talk about what Integra and Alucard were going to be doing tonight she was wanted to know if Louis would be alright. Alucard and him had been friends for a long time her father would know. She looked back at him thoughtfully. Her father came up besides her taking his sunglasses of his face he looked down at her with a care and softness in his eyes that Rachel had never seen. What was happening to him? This wasn't the Alucard that she remembered, this was Alucard her father not that cruel cold man from before.

"Rachel I do worry about him more then you can think. He is my friend one of my good friends that I would gladly give my own life to save." Alucard replied laying a hand on hers, "But Rachel with vampires it's a little hard to get to know each other as humans do. There is absolutely no way I could tell you all of the things I have done and still have time to enjoy the rest of this summer."

"But you and Louis have known each other a long time you should know what's bothering him." Rachel stated gripping onto her father's hand unknowingly she lowered her head feeling tears fall down her face, "I just want to help him."

Alucard smiled softly he took his other hand and lifted Rachel's face to look up at him he took his thumb and wiped away one of those tears, "Rachel you can't help everyone. Yes I've known Louis for a long time but when him and I first met he was still at the court trying to convince everyone he was a full vampire when everyone knew fully he wasn't."

"That doesn't matter you can still help him even if I can't!" Rachel screamed wiping at her tears.

"Rachel I know it hurts you but the thing that's bothering Louis is personal extremely personal. Vampires guard their hearts he won't tell you and above all else he won't want to talk about it." Alucard whispered holding tight to her hand afraid to lose her. He knew what was happening to his daughter this wasn't his daughter this was the Dampier of her, "Just trust me Rachel and let this go."

"But dad I can't!" Rachel stated choking on her sobbing she jumped into his arms and hugging him didn't want to let go of him, "I can't I don't know why and I just need to help him please dad!"

Alucard wrapped his arms around his daughter he tried to calm her down but knew in his heart that this was part of development. She'd always feel like this, like she had to help everyone and feel the pain when she couldn't. He tried to remember the last time he'd met a Dampier but he couldn't it just wouldn't come to him.

When finally Rachel cried herself to exhaustion and slumped in Alucard's arms he picked her up and brought her down to her room. Laying her down on her bed he brushed her hair back and smiled a little wistfully at her lying there. She looked so innocent so peaceful nothing to bother her or hurt her. Sighing he wished secretly for her to stay this way, he just wanted her to stay this way.

Shaking his head he covered her with a blanket and left her room quietly. Getting into the limo with Integra and Jake and her two children. He gave no attention to their conversations. He just wanted to get this over with. Go back to home and continue getting ready to go to the court with his daughter.

As the five of them entered the grand hall they were greeted by hundreds of people dancing and talking delightfully having a great time. Giving fake compliments left and right and pretending to enjoy the conversations of others. They were all completely unaware of the dangers around them in the night. Alucard didn't particularly care tonight if all these humans died. He was still worrying about his daughter. Why though couldn't he remember when he first met a Dampier was it really that long ago? No it wasn't what was happening? That's when he saw it. The man that Rachel had met that had given her the ring, Allen was here watching Alucard intently smiling at him. Signalling to an empty balcony telling him without talking that they needed to go there the two of them. Alucard slipped in and out of the crowd watching intently Allen's movements as he reached the balcony before Alucard. Cautiously walking onto the balcony Allen at the edge smiling Alucard wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard asked rolling his eyes at him, "Same annoyance as I remember aren't you?"

"Of course Alucard I have to get on the bad side of every vampire I know." Allen stated laughing, "No I'm not here to annoy you as you so delinquently put it. I'm here about your daughter."

"What about her?" Alucard asked sharply.

"You know as well as I do that little display of emotion wasn't a normal Dampier. Let me give you a taste my old friend of what I see in your daughter." Allen said gravely locking eyes with Alucard he showed him a little of what Allen had to endure every day with.

Alucard tried to fight it but uselessly he still saw his daughter with blood-coated hands in the middle of the court. He saw himself, Integra, Seras, and Louis all around her trying to beat her down. All uselessly they all failed. She was powerful but Alucard could sense her pain her anger her sadness. She wanted it to end she didn't ask for this. It was thrust upon her something was making her do this. It couldn't be her blood or her legacy of being a Dampier it was something way worse. Something that had gripped her heart and destroyed it. Hurt her gave her that heartache that Alucard was trying so hard to keep her away from, but he couldn't place the feeling. This feeling that for sure Alucard should've known.

As quickly as he saw the images they were ripped away from him. Staggering to keep balance Alucard fell to the ground screaming in vain. A couple of people near by saw and heard him.

Quickly Allen stated, "Don't eat the salmon bad for the stomach." Allen smiled and waved them away looking back at Alucard he slapped him over the head, "Are you freaking kidding me Alucard? Calm down already!"

Quickly standing to his feet he pushed Allen to the edge of the balcony ready to throw him over and let his body become one with the cement. He tightened his grip on his throat ready to squeeze the life out of him.

"You show me that and you expect me to calm down?" Alucard growled baring his fangs at him.

"Yes actually I do now if you would release the shadow of me we'll continue this conversation." Allen stated behind Alucard.

The Allen in front of Alucard disappeared and Alucard cursing rounded on Allen. He went to charge him but only ran into something like an invisible wall. Sending him spiralling backwards to the edge. Sitting uselessly on the ground beaten and shaken all at once he couldn't take anymore at the moment. As strong as he was seeing that vision of his daughter truly startled him. He just couldn't bring himself to grip onto that reality that it was her daughter. The same girl he had just tucked into her bed only hours ago.

"How'd you know all this?" Alucard snapped glaring at him.

"That night when Rachel jumped out of the manor and I met her in the alleys not a suitable place for a young lady." Allen stated slowly explaining himself, "I gave her a ring a ring that red her blood. Well I went back to my place after meeting her and that particular ring is supposed to protect her but it can't. I give the same ring to all the new Dampier's that have to meet the court.

"Well it rejects her the needles didn't stay in her skin. It can't protect her cause the ring can't rightfully read her blood it stops. The ring can't keep her emotions from destroying her Alucard. It happens sometimes to Dampier's I'm sure Louis has told you that."

"Yeah he mentioned it but didn't tell me about the ring." Alucard muttered rolling his eyes.

"Well that'd be cause he doesn't know about the ring only Dampier's are allowed to know the secrets of the ring to protect us." Allen extended his hand showing the same ring that was on Rachel's hand a little blood encrusted but on his hand nonetheless, "I still wear mine afraid to take it off."

"Who came up with these rings?" Alucard asked watching him intently.

"I don't know it's a tradition from a long time ago and lets some of us Dampier's life I think we'll keep wearing them." Allen stated smiling a little, "Not that were afraid of dying just not dying the way Dampier's lose themselves to the power lose themselves to the pain of in betweens."

"Fine." Alucard snapped waving it away.

"Alucard look I don't want this to be true and if I have my way its not going to be that way. Rachel doesn't deserve this no one does but of all she doesn't. She's been through enough its about time someone gave her a break." Allen stated gravely kneeling in front of Alucard, "Why do you think I've been pushing her to stay with Louis, you have to get him out of this slump about Ivy. It's done she's married and she's moved on well not completely but that doesn't matter that's another story. Alucard of everyone that is on your side trying to help Rachel Louis is the only one that vaguely knows how it feels to be in between."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Alucard snapped, "Louis doesn't know or understand anything less its something that's laid right before him with a commentary on each words understanding."

"You give him to little credit Alucard he's smarter then you think." Allen stated smiling a little, "Slow yes he is but he's still stronger then any of the others. He knows the feeling of being separated between family and everyone else."

"I don't know." Alucard muttered.

"Alucard give him a chance he's the only one that can help strengthen her heart." Allen whispered disappearing from Alucard, "He can do it though he is a pervert."

Laughing a little Alucard nodded his head, "Yeah he is."

Sitting on the ground thinking of Rachel. She was a broken child her heart spread amongst the world. Broken little heart he thought sarcastically what a great way to have raised his child to be. He didn't want this for her. I don't think and father would ever want his daughter to be broken like this. God damn it he cursed somehow this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought and they only had six more days till the day they leave for the court. Louis had to be dragged out of his slump if Rachel had any chance of surviving this mess.

* * *

Rachel woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Groggy and feeling gross she slapped the snooze button. She didn't want to turn on a light she just wanted the remote to her CD player to turn on some music. When she finally found it she pressed play spinning on it began to play her music. Yawning she looked around somewhat she could see in the dark. She had to train her eyes to get used to reading energy levels in this way. Besides that she liked have a work out in the dark then in the light. More intense if you can't see what your doing she thought.

Doing her cardio and slightly throwing in some sort of dance move listening to her music. She began to feel herself freed and having fun. Of all things she loved to do she loved to work out to her music alone. If anything it was the only way she could really envision her somewhere else in a different scenario and location. Maybe she could escape this life when she arrived back from the court thing, it could be a topic of discussion. After all if she could handle herself at this court then she could handle herself anywhere. That's how she saw it anyways.

Turning her CD player off she grabbed her ipod that Seras had given her and even shown her how to put songs on it. She grabbed a sweater she put her headphones on and ran. She went and ran, running from everything that bothered her everything that chased her. If she just kept running nothing could touch her, nothing could grab her and chain her down. She'd be in control for once. One time in control now wouldn't that be an interesting idea. Finally taking a break at the park she looked up and saw the sun setting slowly to only be able to greet everyone in a couple of hours. She smiled as she looked down at the water. No one was around the park at this hour. It was still only bout 5:30pm. But she found that people were going more and more to the malls and movies and all that other useless crap she had no need for. But oh well she had nothing else to do might as well continue to run till she dropped.

She ran all over seeing sights that she didn't remember places and people. London had changed from the London she remembered but of course it would change after all just cause she was asleep didn't mean that the rest of the world was. She felt free at the moment if she could she was sure she could fly at the moment. Ready to jump and take that one crazy chance. She wouldn't but it'd be nice to. Do something really crazy. Well she'd better head on back hopefully Louis would be in a better mood but he's a man its hard to predict what they'll do.

She ran and ran till finally standing at the gates of the Hellsing manor she slipped on in smiling at the guards cheerfully giving them some coffee. Bribing the help is always a good way to stay out of trouble so no one would know that she'd been out alone. As she slowly entered the manor she quietly tiptoed across the hall. Just as she was at the door to the lower chambers a chair flew across the room breaking a part on the landing. She saw other things being thrown now that she was paying attention. She thought she should've just left it alone but somehow she had a feeling this was about her. She had to know her curiosity was horrible but she that feeling wouldn't go away.

Creeping slowly and quietly up the stairs she looked on into the room where she saw Seras standing to the side quietly watching. Walter besides Seras gravely watching the debacle in front of them. That's when she saw Alucard was the source of throwing the furniture around. Louis was standing there cold and steadfastly keeping quiet in front of Alucard's anger. Why was her father so angry anyways? What was going on? This was odd he usually kept his anger under close watch so it wouldn't explode like this.

"Alucard calm yourself." Seras whispered softly her voice sounding a little broken.

"Why the hell does everyone keep telling me to calm down?" Alucard snapped at her glaring, "Do you realize the one that can help is right in front of me and he doesn't care!"

"That's not true Alucard." Louis whispered.

"Then help her I can't and won't let that happen to her!" Alucard yelled at him, "Allen's doing all he can but I can't just leave it to him, Dampier or not I still don't trust the bugger."

"I know you don't but I just can't." Louis stated shaking his head, "You don't understand."

"I understand that Ivy hurt you but its life get over it there vampires in the court it happens!" Alucard continued to scream.

All this screaming was tearing at Rachel's heart. She knew they were talking about her that's the only reason her father would be upset so. Meaning he really did care but what was happening to her now? For this reaction this couldn't be normal. Something was happening to her and it'd probably end up killing her in the end she thought sorrowfully tears burning her eyes.

"Alucard its not that, think if I couldn't save Ivy what makes you think I can save or even hope to help Rachel?" Louis asked his voice breaking a little.

"Your own father said you're the only one that could help her!" Alucard stated still screaming, "I can't lose her again Louis don't let me lose her again."

"Your not going to lose me dad." Rachel whispered walking into the room.

"Rachel!" Seras exclaimed surprised to see her up and awake.

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear all of this." Rachel said smiling a little sadly as her eyes locked on Louis she stated to him, "Louis my problems aren't yours there mine don't worry I'll get through this don't let Alucard intimidate you. He's just worried but it'll be alright dad come on lets get this place cleaned up."

"Rachel…" Integra whispered softly from behind her desk her husband and two children beside her Rachel hadn't seen them.

"No don't worry I'll clean it up I can do it." Rachel stated her eyes still wide and full of tears ready to fall, "After all dad did break all of this cause of me so its my obligation to clean it."

"Rachel you're not going to survive the sanity of your emotions." Allen's voice sounded from behind her.

Turning sharply she saw him standing there sadly looking at her. He was soaked from head to toe that's when she saw that it was raining outside. She heard the thunder sounding around her lightning occurring every now and then.

"What are you talking about Allen?" Rachel whispered softly her heart racing her mind reeling from his words.

"You'll lose it like millions before you have Rachel, you're not meant to remain the court will kill you." Allen whispered walking towards her steadfastly.

She didn't know what to do she froze in her place with everyone around her. This was the fruits of all of their labour. They'd all worked so hard to make her strong and now it wasn't going to work. With only five more days till meeting the court and here they were seeing that it was useless to even try any more. Allen continued to walk towards Alucard moved to intercept but Allen just simply avoided him and gracefully continued on towards Rachel. Grabbing her hand he took the ring off her finger. Shaking from head to toe her tears let loose she couldn't help but fall to her knees unable to keep her strength any longer.

"This can't help you Rachel I'm sorry." Allen whispered, "Neither can Louis he has no heart left to do it."

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:**

**Hello people sorry it took so long to update been hectic around my household. God here I was thinking drama was left in high school, yeah so not!**

**But hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing all you special reviewers you know who I'm talking to, all those sexy wonderful people! LOL Lataz!**


	9. Chapter 9

Looking around at the others she couldn't help but stare at them all. This was all so sudden and terrifying. Backing away from them all she felt her body getting weak and tired. What was going on? Was something wrong with her? She felt a little sick as though something was internally wrong with her. This odd pain in her heart. This sickening feeling of losing everything around her losing her mind to the evil of the side of Dhampier. That side of her that wanted the death and carnage, the thrill of killing someone. It scared her to her wits end. This pain what was it she thought. Her heart hurt but yet her thoughts kept telling her she was fine that nothing was wrong with her. But she kept feeling something. As though she could feel the pain of the others, as she concentrated on it more she realized that was it! She was feeling what the others were feeling. Integra's feelings of weeping inside her keeping it bottled up, just the sheer thought of losing her first daughter was breaking her calm and collected façade. Seras was so sorry that she couldn't help Rachel, she kept feeling that it was all her fault that only if she had protected Rachel that night so long ago everything would be alright. Walter couldn't believe that the closest thing to a niece even almost a daughter was going to be die was killing him inside. All these feelings they ate at Rachel, eating at her mind hurting her cause she knew it was her fault that they were all feeling this way. Cause of her they were feeling horrible and useless. She was feeling from the sadness to the anger that there was nothing any of them could do. That's when it snapped inside of her. She could not only feel there feelings she could hear their thoughts. In a torrent like a hurricane it hit her, circling around her beating at her, blaming her but yet trying to help her.

"Stop it!" Rachel snapped screaming out she clutched at her head falling to the ground it hurt her so much she couldn't take it, "Just stop it all! Stop thinking stop feeling!"

"Its already begun Alucard were too late." Allen whispered his voice all choked up and broken.

"What's going on with her?" Seras asked fear lining her voice. She didn't want to know but she had to ask anyways, "Allen, what's wrong with Rachel?"

"She's hearing our thoughts Seras." Louis whispered softly tears brimming at his eyes threatening to burst over and shed.

"That can't be possible that's far too soon for her to start hearing that." Integra whispered coming from around her desk to stand by Allen, "Isn't it Allen?"

As they gazed on Rachel's weeping body kneeling on the ground crying and screaming for them to stop. Allen knew in his heart that this was it. This was that one girl that would hurt him to see her die. He could feel it in his heart; he'd seen plenty Dhampier's die over the years. Yet this one girl it broke him to see her wither in pain to cry and scream for it to stop. Begging for her death.

"She's obviously developed faster then any of the others ever have." Allen whispered his voice a little choked up with his feelings.

"This can't be Rachel!" Alucard whispered shaking his head back and forth trying to make the image disappear. To make it vanish so that he would just see his little girl standing they're with that perky little smile laughing at his hat and sunglasses. It didn't go away this was reality not his imagination.

"No Rachel…" Seras whispered shaking her head tears falling gracefully from her wide red eyes, "It just can't be Rachel."

"Stop it please oh god just stops it!" Rachel screamed close to shrieking at them all.

She needed it to stop she had to have it stop. It hurt her so much. The roller coaster of emotions was too much for her to take and she couldn't stand it. Why couldn't they just stop caring about her? Why couldn't they just do that for her? This one thing that she asked as strange as it was she just needed them to do that just this one thing. She needed it this so much at this point. Never in all of her life had she wanted this one thing.

"Rachel no its not true." Louis whispered looking softly at her it broke his heart to see her on the floor holding on to her head, "This can't be happening to you. Your strong enough to fight this and your hearts pure enough."

Rachel wanted to run from them all but couldn't get herself to get up off the floor and get away. For some reason she felt herself feeling faint and dizzy. She opened her eyes slightly and everything was blurring becoming one. The colors the shapes and forms merging together, till she finally fell to the ground passing out.

Everyone ran to her side except Louis he stared on as they all helped her out. Allen stayed behind as the others carried Rachel to her room. He didn't want to talk about anything that was going on he just wanted this to end. He wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they be left alone? Why was everything so surrounded by drama?

"Louis you know what has to happen now." Allen whispered softly delicately putting it.

"No it's not true she's strong, she's quick and sweet and loving and kind." Louis shook his head over and over, "Its not true! She can't die this isn't right! Allen you know it's not right we both know it!"

"Louis this isn't our decision she will be put to the proper test when the council sees her in a couple of days." Allen whispered leaving the room.

Louis stood there aghast at his own father. This wasn't like his father at all. What was it about Rachel that hurt Allen so? Was it the fact that this one girl had awoken that cold and frozen heart of his? That heart had been frozen for so long it had to be trying to revert back to its former state. Louis knew that Allen cared for Rachel as much as everyone else in this household did. All but those brats of Integra's and that so-called husband. Yeah some husband Louis thought sarcastically. But for some reason he felt that there was a connection to Rachel that had been created during that bonding of teaching. He was her teacher yes and she was his student but yet something at a different sort of level made him connected to her. He knew that he had hurt her more so internally in her heart when his father had said that Louis had no heart left to help anyone.

Louis left the estate walking the streets of London thinking. He had to think over and over again. He wasn't going to lose Rachel he couldn't just couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She meant something more to him that just a student; he was actually beginning to think that he might actually love her.

As he sat on the London Bridge looking over at everything below him that's when he felt it. A connection that bound him to Rachel he felt her sleeping on her bed. Fast asleep exhausted to the point of death it hurt him. Hurt him so bad to feel that. He knew how she felt now when she had been standing in Integra's office. Feeling that sort of pain would drive anyone mad.

"Rachel…" Louis whispered out loud his voice filled with that pain he called to her.

* * *

Far away asleep in her bed Rachel heard a calling, a peculiar call. It sounded faded but she could still hear it. It spoke her name calling for her to open up to its call. Her eyes opened slightly she was startled though to see that she was looking at Louis. He stood on a bridge looking right back at her. She was a loss for words how could this be? How could she be right here in front of him? Looking down she saw that she was floating; she should've been falling to her death to welcome the waves of the ocean below her.

"It worked!" Louis stated laughing as he saw her scared but yet still saw her there.

"Louis what's going on?" Rachel stated looking at her hands she could almost see through them transparent enough, "Have I died?"

"No I called to you Rachel and you answered the call." Louis whispered, "Were connected Rachel!"

"Kay that makes no sense to me your completely mad Louis." Rachel stated shaking her head, "Wait a minute I can't hear your thoughts or feel what your feeling. What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything, we became connected when we were teacher and student." Louis slowly explained, "Its an old tradition of vampires that hasn't occurred forever. Not sense Alucard was human! Rachel I shared with you and you shared with me what scared you, your hopes my hopes. Our dreams, my teachings went from me to you so effortlessly that's why you learned so quickly. Rachel do you understand?"

"No!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel think this should've happened with your father but he couldn't teach you cause he didn't know your powers but I did. Instead I was your teacher where your father could not." Louis stated smiling at her, "I wanted to help you I had at first felt that it was my duty to help you when I first saw you. Now I see it's not just your only way of survival Rachel, but also my redemption at losing Ivy. At failing her more like it."

"So this isn't a connection that was anything at all but a way to help yourself?" Rachel asked her voice cold as she glared at Louis, "Redemption you say Louis is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"No Rachel that's just one reason you know I want to help I've been trying to-"

"You gave up on me as you did on Ivy!" Rachel interrupted screaming at him, "You wanted nothing to do with me just a couple of hours ago! Forgive me but I think I'll be fine just on my own."

"Wait Rachel don't do this I can help you." Louis pleaded with her, "Please don't do this just listen."

"No Louis I should've realized that this wasn't going to work. Look at you all even Allen's a Dampier like me but yet even he is more of a vampire then me." Rachel shook her head; "How can any of you help me? No I will do this on my own. I will go to the council alone with none of you by my side. You've all betrayed me once I won't be foolish to do it again."

"But Rachel I can help you now you can't hear or feel my thoughts or feelings it'll be better now." Louis yelled begging her, "Please don't do this Rachel just please don't."

"Why though Louis? Would you trust yourself after what you did to me?" Rachel asked softly.

"Look I know there is pretty much nothing I can say that can stop you from pretty much anything but Rachel just think. Wouldn't this be easier if you did have someone to help and guide you?" Louis whispered appealing to that side of her that had always been alone, "I swear I'll never hurt you again I promise. Just please let me help you. Look I do want to redeem myself after failing Ivy I won't lie about that. But I do want to help you Rachel."

She watched him intently unsure of what she should do. Why couldn't she just be that little normal girl that wanted the life of music and freedom? She'd always been waiting for someone that wanted her to stay with him. The kind of guy that thrilled her to be near. Louis did that to her. Keeping her safe knowing each feeling she had. Knowing exactly what to say and to comfort her. It was odd but at least it was what she felt like.

She came closer to him where she floated above the actual ground she suddenly was transparent one moment and real in the flesh there. She stood before him in a nightgown tightly fitting her. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around she paid no mind to the feelings and thoughts that she heard around her. She had Louis right in front of her and that's all that mattered.

"How'd you do that Rachel?" Louis asked surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I don't know but you'll teach me I'm sure of that." Rachel whispered softly she wrapped her arms around Louis feeling comforted by his touch.

He was right there was some sort of connection from the start. He'd always known what to say to comfort her, as though he knew just what to say to make everything better. It always brightened her to see Louis and now she was extremely happy cause focusing on him gave her the chance to be awake and not hear everyone around her. She only concentrated on him when she was around him.

"We should get back to the mansion." Louis whispered softly delicately wrapping his arms around her.

"No I can't go back their Louis." Rachel whispered softly, "We have to do this without them, my father will know that he'll see us at the council meeting. Of course he'll be pissed at me and possible you Louis but I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Rachel we need there help as well." Louis whispered cupping her cheek softly.

"No we don't we just need each other the others will cloud our judgements and confuse us you know it!" Rachel argued adamant about this, "Plus I can still hear and feel everything they think and well feel as idiotic as it is."

"Fine Rachel we'll go to my old hangout when I had first left the council before finding my father." Louis stated taking her hand, "Come on just follow me this way you can also learn to use that wonderful speed technique that most vampires use to corner there prey."

It took Rachel a little time to get used to the speed but after she vomited once maybe twice but she wouldn't admit it to anyone that is. She was trying to hard to concentrate on the images speeding past her as soon as she stopped doing that she felt a million times better. Better enough to race Louis even though she didn't know where she was going. It comforted her to have him with her joking and laughing around. As though they were just two normal teens, but she knew that he wasn't a teen that he was way older then a teen. Rachel decided not to let it bother her for now she'd think about it way later when all of this mess was over.

* * *

It took a couple of hours before they finally arrived at what Rachel first guessed was a condemned house. She's seen shacks that look more appealing this the place that stood in front of her. As she looked around she saw that the yard was poorly tended to, weeds and what she could've sworn was snakes and gross spiders crawling all over. It only served to make her disdain towards the place grow as Louis opened the little gate that squeaked as he moved it. She walked beside Louis afraid of the things that crawled in the mess of the yard. As poorly kept, as the place was she was quite surprised to notice two things of value. That not only was the walkway to the house clean and clear but that the doorknob on the house was knew. Unscathed by the savages of time she thought to herself.

"Come on the old gang will be fast asleep they won't care that were here." Louis stated as he held out his hand to her standing at the top of the porch, "Trust me."

She did trust him enough to take his hand and have him lead her into the house. As she entered she was surprised more like shocked to see that all of the walls were a blood red? Louis led her up the stairs where she continued to just see blood. Did these people just love that color oh so much to make the whole damn house the same color? She hated it but yet felt some comfort to know that these people were as messed as she was.

Louis led her down the hall of the second floor of the house where at the end of the hall he opened a door for her. Gesturing for her to enter he flipped on the light switch and smiling a little winked at her.

"I have to go and find Alejandro to tell him that were going to be staying here for a couple of days." Louis whispered softly, "Just stay in here alright, and whatever you do don't leave this room not even if what you hear terrifies you. Just remember I'm not going to forget about you."

"Louis you're scaring me." Rachel whispered softly.

"I know I'm sorry but just wait till I get back promise me that." Louis stated smiling a little to lighten the mood.

"Alright Louis I promise." Rachel said smiling herself a little.

He nodded his head and closed the door softly and quietly. She was a little afraid of this room and this place but Louis was here with her. Plus like he would bring her to a place that would bring her harm. She just had a feeling that he wouldn't do that. She could tell that he cared about her and she cared about him so she hoped that he would be all right whatever he was doing that was.

Looking around the room she saw that it was relatively normal room. There was a bed that looked to be almost a queen-sized bed. There was a nightstand beside the bed she walked over to the bed sitting down she looked at the nightstand. There was a picture frame that was face down. She picked it up gently. Looking delicately at the picture she saw that it was a picture of her father Alucard, her mother Integra, Seras, Walter, Louis, Allen, and a couple other people she didn't recognize. She saw though that Alucard was holding a child in his arms smiling happily. Her father was happy, that was quite a surprise to her. She couldn't help but she pulled the picture out of the frame turning it over she saw that there were names written on the back.

In beautiful written words on the back it read, "Alucard, Integra, Seras, Walter, Louis, Ivy, Alejandro, Claudia, Aubrey, Kisa, Hannah, Yasmeen, and young cute little Rachel."

The picture shocked her; it must've been taken a couple weeks after she was born. She couldn't believe this. All these people must've been friends of her parents and Louis, why didn't she know them then? What was this place? They were all standing in front of this house. It must've been this house then but a while back when everyone was so cheerful and actually happy. Now they were all miserable and depressed. She felt horrible as though somehow it was her fault as though with her birth had brought all this pain and misery.

The door opened a crack before officially opening; she looked up and saw Louis smiling at her. Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears as she choked them up. She saw that there was a man right beside him. The two stopped in there tracks as they gazed upon Rachel holding onto the picture and silently crying. Tear by tear shedding from her crystal blue eyes.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Louis came quickly into the room kneeling in front of her holding onto her hands.

"She found the picture Louis." The other man stated entering the door he closed it and walked over beside, "See the old picture we took when we first moved in here about I'd say what 16 years ago."

"Exactly 16 years ago isn't it?" Rachel whispered softly looking up at the man, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Rachel it's an old stupid picture that we took cause we were all-"

"You were all happy Louis." Rachel snapped finishing his sentence.

"I get it Louis." The strange other man stated, "She sees us all happy in this picture and your thinking Rachel that with your birth you ruined our lives."

"That's exactly how I feel how did you know?" Rachel said looking up at the strange man, "Who are you?"

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Alejandro Rachel I happen to be the caretaker of this house and a mentor or teacher you might say to the others who live here." Alejandro stated bowing down a little for dramatic purpose, "And my dear I am also like you a Dampier that I might add barely survived the council."

"Where are we Louis?" Rachel asked softly looking at him.

"A place I have kept secret from everyone at the Hellsing organization." Louis stated as he sat on the bed wrapping his arm around her, "Rachel this is a haven a haven for anyone that needs help. Yes your family back at the mansion helped us all start this place but they all think that its been destroyed by hunters."

"We've been keeping it running all these years every now and then Louis sends us some money to help us along of course." Alejandro said smiling at his friend, "Were all pretty tight here I suppose like a family and when one of us has problems we help the other out. Isn't that right Louis?"

"Yeah one messed up family." Louis stated rolling his eyes, "Do you want to know who these people are? This part of your parents lives that they didn't tell you."

"Could you please tell me?" Rachel asked smiling a little at Louis.

"Of course we can Rachel both Alejandro and myself." Louis said smiling himself now brightening Rachel's day, "Of course you already know Alucard and Integra this was just a year after you were born, this was when the two of them were still planning on getting married and having more kids. Instead though those idiots of the Round Table people forbade them."

"It wasn't in accordance to there own beliefs." Alejandro stated, "In other words they didn't want Alucard to have any more power then he already had, plus you as the head of Hellsing organization. No they needed someone they could control and they can't control you ever Rachel."

"Seras here this was before she of course hurt her hand that day with you being bound and everything. She was so much happier back then." Louis continued on laughing a little, "At this point she wasn't drinking blood she was actually trying to survive on actual human food, she was always getting sick took us forever to get her to drink the damn blood. Stubborn to the end I always told her. Walter of course he was younger then was still the same old Walter we all love."

"Speak for yourself man that Angel of Death had wicked aim back then." Alejandro stated rolling his eyes at Louis, "God how many times did he get me with those strings of his."

"Well if you stopped being a pain in the ass he wouldn't have done it now would he?" Louis snapped at him.

"Boys can we continue this little argument later?" Rachel asked laughing at them both as she flicked each in the forehead, "Go on Louis."

"Of course Rachel. There's me of course and Ivy she came to visit once and it was just after we finished this place she never looked so beautiful as she did that day." Louis stated smiling in a fond way.

"Oh god did she ever look hot." Alejandro stated thinking back to his own memories.

"Shut up you pervert!" Louis shouted hitting upside the head.

"I see where you get it now Louis." Rachel stated laughing at the two.

"Yeah you shush yourself cutie." Louis stated glaring at her in a playful fashion, "Alright going on now there's Alejandro I know he has a goofy looking face but whatever. Then Claudia here, she's a child vampire. Unfortunately some sick bastard about 300 hundred years ago now took her life from her. We all pity her a little but there's nothing we can really do. Aubrey here well he's Alejandro's little brother and just about as annoying as Alejandro here."

"Aubrey though is only my half brother. Just as Ivy and Louis here are only half brother and sister." Alejandro added in, "But he left the court cause he was sick of it just as Louis here got sick of it. So we took him in with open arms of course."

"Then this is Kisa here, now she's not a vampire or a Dampier at all." Louis stated laughing a little, "She's a little tough and scary sometimes especially close to the moon. No she isn't a werewolf she's a weretiger something completely different from werewolf as she'll love to tell the story over and over again. She's full of life and doesn't let anything get her down. She's an adorable little teen girl I suppose you could say. Then here's Hannah that would be Kisa' s older sister, now Hannah loathes to the core what she is cause she hates being well different. Hannah is a werewolf now and is very touchy about it."

"Yeah very touchy my ass more like on permanent PMS." Alejandro stated scoffing at Louis's kind way with words.

"Then Yasmeen here is a little on the tough side." Louis said delicately grimacing a little as he gazed at the picture, "She loves being in control more then anything and it's a little intimidating when you first meet her, but she's all vampire. Hardcore vampire the whole dressing the part and acting it and everything."

"Why haven't I met any of these people?" Rachel asked smiling a little calmer now.

"Once your parents called the wedding off they were beginning to become distant with everyone here." Louis said softly putting the picture aside, "It wasn't there fault they got caught up in there work its understandable. We all tried to remember that but then we found out that Integra had actually gotten married to Jake and was expecting a baby. She didn't tell us she didn't even invite us. Now for some of us we knew why we weren't allowed to come but for others it hurt. Poor little Kisa was broken by it. She was so depressed for so long."

"I don't get it." Rachel whispered.

"Think Rachel Integra needed a normal family and life and an heir." Alejandro stated lying a hand softly on her shoulder, "We've come to terms with it all of us now, do you understand a little bit?"

"I'm not so sure this is all so confusing." Rachel shook her head feeling a little light headed, "Can I please just have some time to think it over? Maybe rest a little?"

"Of course Rachel you can have my old room I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." Louis said smiling a little, "Come on Alejandro."

The two of them left her sitting there. She found it hard to believe that all of this pain could've been avoided if her mother had just actually married her father. But she knew that it had to be more. She needed to find out more but she could barely think coherently. She was so exhausted. She needed her sleep before she even thought of more questions to ask.

Lying down on the bed she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Unconsciously she grabbed the picture from the tableside where she clutched onto it. Dreaming of a happier time she felt blissfully asleep unawares of the trouble the next few days would bring her. at the moment she needed not care about it. All she though of was her family laughing and smiling playing with her and having fun like a normal family should've done from the beginning.

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:**

Hey people! Sorry it took me forever to update been a little busy! God I hate inventory and now its almost back to school time….ugh its horrible when you work at staples. Shoot me now shoot pull trigger at me head…mmmk just joking around there.

So hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it seem as though Rachel's maturing but she's still just a kid so I decided that I would put some playfulness at the end with Alejandro and Louis there. Come on if you know guys they all play around like that with there friends…cept the guys I know like to throw there shoes at each other kay that's just to weird. Don't ask about that by the way.

So I own nothing of the Hellsing works and stuff I do own the characters that you of course do not recognize. DUH! Alrighty people I'm off to run around and chase butterflies…once again don't ask.


End file.
